Missing In Action
by Wind2
Summary: Videl is kidnapped. Naturally, Gohan goes after her, but an old (very old) foe shows up, and he'll have to make the decision of his life. R&R please! COMPLETED!
1. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ, never will. I only own the stories I attempt to write. I also own the Bardock Special and Tree of Might on tape…*smiles* Ahem…pretend I never said that…

Some OOC and AU 

Missing in Action

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter one: Kidnapped

   "Gohan, get up! Today's the day!" ChiChi banged on Gohan's bedroom door.

   "Mom, I don't want to go. Everyone's going to bug me."

   "You've missed it for the last twelve years! Not to mention your father." 

   "No…something bad is going to happen today. I feel it in me."

   "You say that every year! Come on, just this once! If you go, I'll let you skip out on school for a week to train with Goku!"

   "Yeah, right" he muttered. He's heard that one before. Gohan slipped in his Boxcar Racers CD, and blasted "I Feel So…" Then, everyone would know to leave him alone.

   **_Cause I feel so mad___**

**_   I feel so angry_**

**_  I feel so callous_**

**_  So lost, confused, controlled_**

**_ I feel so cheap, so used unfaithful_**

**_Let's start over, let's start over_**

   "Teenagers. Thank God Goten isn't one yet." ChiChi rolled her eyes and gave up. She'd try again when the song was over.   

   Reunion time. Once a year everyone would get together at Master Roshi's Kame House and catch up on the year. Goku loved seeing everyone, but Gohan couldn't stand it. The only one he went to was when he first met all of Goku's friends. It was the year he was kidnapped by Radditz. Gohan didn't want anything bad to happen, so he always found ways to skip out. If it was studying for tests, going on fake dates, (made up names and places, then he would go out and do something on his own, preferably save people in the city) or anything else he could think of.

   This year was different though. He was turning 18, so he couldn't get out of it this year. He'd missed it long enough. Everyone probably thought he was dead anyway. Goku had also missed a couple of the last reunions too for unknown reasons. Soon ChiChi was banging on the door again.

   "Gohan get up now, or I'm getting the kids!"

   Gohan immediately got up and dressed. He didn't want Goten and Trunks bombarding in on him like last time. Bad memories…

   Gohan walked slowly into the kitchen. Slumping into a chair, he looked on the front page of their newspaper to see the headlines.

   **Videl Saves Bus of Children, Videl busts criminals robbing a bank, Videl…**

   Gohan slammed the newspaper down on the table and sighed. That's all he ever saw. The one girl he wanted to get out of his head but couldn't…

   "Hey Gohan, you ready to go? Gohan?" Goku waved his hand in front of Gohan's face. Finally, Gohan came out of his daze. 

   "Oh, yeah, I'm ready." Goku and Gohan walked outside, and took off into the air.

   "Bye Goku and Gohan! Don't be home too late!" ChiChi called after them. Soon she started crying. "My baby's all grown up" She whispered to herself. Turning around, she walked into the house.

   Soon Goku and Gohan were at Roshi's house. Everyone was already there. They both landed and walked in.

   "Hey guys, what's up?" Goku waved at everyone. They all dropped their mouths in astonishment, as if they'd seen a ghost come back from the dead. 

   "Wow Goku! Gohan! You guys actually came this year!" Krillin exclaimed, rushing over to Goku. "Where have you guys been?"

   "Around" Gohan said flatly, shrugging his shoulders. Yamcha also got up and walked over to Goku. 

   "Hey," he whispered to Goku, "What's eating at Gohan?" 

   Gohan's ears perked up, interested in hearing Goku's response. 

   "I don't know. He's just turned 18, so, I don't know if it's having some effect on him. He's been very detached lately. ChiChi had to threaten to get Goten and Trunks loaded up on sugar and on his case if he didn't get up." 

    Gohan knew the age didn't matter…he couldn't say anything to anyone. All he knew was that something bad was going to happen. It wasn't a joke this time. It wasn't an excuse. Something bad really was going to happen. He didn't know to who, when, or where. He was waiting, and when it did happen, he was going to be ready to spring into action.  

   Goku and Gohan went and sat down on the couch. Goku started talking happily with his friends, while Gohan just sat there, not knowing what to say to anyone, since it had been far too long since he had seen them. Suddenly, Roshi sat down next to Gohan.

   "You're not talking at all Gohan, what's wrong?"

   "Nothing. I'm just not in the mood to talk."

   "Well, we can fix that right up. I'll get you a drink" Roshi stood up and went into the kitchen. Several minutes later, he walked back in with a drink in his hand.

   "Here you go, drink up" Gohan took the glass and drank it all in one sip. Suddenly, his face brightened up.

   "Wow! That was good! Get me another one of those!" Gohan exclaimed.

   "No Gohan, another one will put you out."

   Gohan was suddenly very talkative, but still under control. He made sure nothing got out about anything inside of him, that he was keeping bottled up. A few hours later, the affect of the drink wore off and Gohan was silent again. He got up to go outside.

   Gohan searched the land for a familiar ki other than at the Kami House. A human's, Vegeta's, anyone's. Finally, he found one, but couldn't make out who's it was. It was moving and fading rapidly. He gave up, made nothing of it, and started to walk back into the house. When he reached the doorway, he felt a jolt inside himself that made him collapse. Suddenly he had a sick feeling inside of him, and nothing could prepare him for what was coming up next.

   Goku rushed over to Gohan. "Hey, you okay?" He asked, helping Gohan to his feet.

   "Yeah, I'm having one of those sick senses, where you know something's gone wrong with someone you know. Have you ever felt that before?"

   "Yes…it's happened to me before. Do you know who it is?"

   "No, but I felt a familiar ki weakening outside. It wasn't very strong to begin with but it was weakening and moving."

   "Oh no, what if it's ChiChi's?" Goku ran out the door, and was ready to lift off when Gohan stopped him.

   "No dad, it's not mom's. The person's ki was lower than hers." Goku calmed down, and they both stood outside staring at each other. Suddenly, they heard Krillin's voice.

   "Gohan…you might want to take a look at this…Saiyaman might be needed in the city…"

   Gohan ran inside and listened to the reporter on TV.

   "The house I am standing in front of is the house of Videl Satan, daughter of Mr. Satan. As of 10:30 this morning, she has been pronounced missing. We have no leads on who has kidnapped her or why. We'll keep you posted on this case."

   Gohan's eyes grew wide, and he quickly turned to Goku. Goku looked back at his son. Finally, he knew what had been eating at Gohan. It was her.

   "Go on. No one's stopping you. I'll explain everything to ChiChi. Just don't do anything stupid."

   "Thanks dad, bye" Gohan ran out and quickly took to the skies.

   Everyone was left in a state of confusion. Krillin was the first one to speak.

   "You mean she's…"

   "Yup" Goku answered. An evil grin grew on Krillin's face. The jokes he could come up with…

   "Be easy on him Krillin. He doesn't need it right now, okay?"

   Krillin crossed his arms and sighed. "Fine…" He said sadly.

   "Thank you." Goku said. He then turned and looked outside.

   _Be careful, my son…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, This is obviously and Gohan/Videl fic, but I might bring Bulma and Vegeta into it later…who knows, this is only the first chapter. I know if I continue it there will be lots of action, but I don't know about romance…not so good at that. I mean, there's some in the beginning, because after all, it's Gohan's crush on Videl that drives him to leaving anyway. If no one likes it, I might not even continue it. so read and review so I know how you like it! 


	2. Flashbacks

Disclaimer: I, WIND (that's my online name), DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z OR ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH IT! Maybe I'll go buy a frying pan and see if it works on my brother and sister…well, on with chapter two!

We're doing things from Videl's POV now. It will switch back to Gohan later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter two: Flashbacks

   Videl opened her eyes. Even with them open, she could barely see anything. She felt a cold wall against her back, and found her hands shackled to the wall above her, and her legs shackled below her. She felt pangs of pain in every part of her body. Not wanting to concentrate on it, she let her thoughts drift away to memories from her junior year.

_   …Videl looked at the new kid who walked into the room._

_   "Oh god, a brain who doesn't do anything but study. This is going to be an interesting school year…" she thought. She looked over at her very blonde friend Eraisa, who was already hitting on the new kid. _

_   "Hey cutie, what's your name?" Eraisa batted her eyelashes at him._

_    "G-Gohan" he went red in the face._

_   "Hey Gohan. I'm Eraisa. That's Sharpner." She pointed to a blonde guy with a muscular body. "And that's Videl. And guess what?"_

_   "What?" _

_   "She's the daughter of Mr. Satan!" _

_   Gohan's eyes went wide. Videl didn't know if it was from shock or what._

_   "Wow! It must be awesome being the daughter of Mr. Satan!"_

_   Videl shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, I guess." She looked at Gohan. There was something mysterious about him in his eyes. His voice sounded so phony when he talked about Satan, he had to be hiding something. Had to be."…_

   Videl quickly pushed the thought away. "I wonder if he remembers me" She whispered to herself. They had been out of high school for only a few weeks. As soon as school ended, she stopped seeing Gohan around the city. He wasn't there to help her anymore. Another flashback came to her.

_   …"Miss Videl, can you tell us why Saiya-man isn't here to help you?" a reporter asked, sticking the microphone in her face._

_   Videl looked at the reporter and put on her toughest act. "Well, I guess he finally realized that he was not needed here and that I have always had everything under control. He must have gone to save another city." Videl threw her hair back, and smiled. The reporter turned back to the camera and started talking again while Videl was lost in her thoughts._

_   She knew that Saiya-man hadn't gone to another city. She didn't know why he left though. Was it because of her? Was she the reason? Maybe he was afraid that his identity would be given away…no, that wasn't it. That already happened. The stupid tournament. Stupid, stupid, stupid…_

   Videl heard the cell door slide open. A man walked in with a tray of food and water. He came in close to Videl's face. Videl noticed the man's most disgusting feature; his one tooth.

   "Well Videl, daughter of the 'all mighty and powerful Satan' you put up a wonderful fight, but you were never a match for my bio-androids. Will you tell me where Goku is?"

   "Get me down from here and feed me, and maybe I'll talk." Videl growled and looked down.

   "Not up for talking, aye? Fine, I'll come back later." The man placed the food on the ground, and unshackled Videl. After, he picked up the tray, and left Videl locked in the cell.

   "Gohan, please come soon" she whispered to herself. Tears started falling from her eyes. She only hoped that he hadn't forgotten her…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And the story heats up. Who is the man with the bio-androids? And will Gohan show up in time to save Videl? Read the next chapters to find out!


	3. Kidnapped: Part II

Don't own it, never will. Read and review.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3: Kidnapped II

_  …Gohan looked at the room full of students. It was his first day ever of high school, and his first time near anyone relatively near his age. _

_   "Hey cutie, what's your name?" A blonde girl batted her eyelashes at him._

_    "G-Gohan" he went red in the face._

_   "Hey Gohan. I'm Eraisa. That's Sharpner." She pointed to a blonde guy with a muscular body. "And that's Videl. And guess what?"_

_   "What?" _

_   "She's the daughter of Mr. Satan!" _

_   Gohan's eyes went wide. He knew he probably looked shocked, but he was really trying to hold in his laughter. "I wonder if she's as weak as her father" he wondered. "Wow! It must be awesome being the daughter of Mr. Satan!" he said instead._

_   Videl shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, I guess."  Gohan looked at her. Videl's gaze made him nervous. He felt like she was looking through him, being able to see all the secrets that he hid…_

~*~

   Gohan shook off the thought as he heard the sirens of some police cars. He decided to follow them and see if he could do anything to help someone along the way to finding Videl. Maybe he could even find clues as to where she was. Gohan followed cars into the city. It went to the most unexpected place. It went to the Capsule Corporation. 

   Gohan's eyes went wide again. What if it wasn't Videl who was in trouble? Maybe it was Bulma. Videl was known to run off sometimes when her father became to arrogant for her to handle. Gohan quickly landed at the Capsule Corporation and ran inside. There he found Dr. Briefs, who was embracing Mrs. Briefs in his arms. 

   "Dr. Briefs, thank god you're here. What happened?" 

   "We don't know. Bulma disappeared last night. We didn't know about until this morning." Mrs. Briefs started crying. "It's all right dear. We'll find Bulma. Look who's here" Mrs. Briefs looked up.

   "Gohan, is that you?"

   "Yes ma'am"

   "Please, find her for me"

   "Of course. Where's Vegeta?"

   "Out in the gravity room, I'm guessing. He was there all night."

   "Okay. Don't worry, I'll find Bulma for you. Count on it."

   Gohan ran out to the gravity room and started to band on the door.

   "Leave me alone woman! Can't you see I'm training here?" 

   "Vegeta get out here, damn it! Don't you ever come out of there?"

   Vegeta threw the door open. "Oh look, it's Kakarott's bra—" 

   "Bulma's missing" As Gohan said those words, he saw something in Vegeta's eyes that he thought he'd never see—fear"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Short chapter I know…but whatever. I knew I was going to drag Bulma and Vegeta into this somehow. What will happen next? Does Vegeta really have emotions, or is Gohan mistaking what he sees for something else? Read on to find out!


	4. And The Enemy is...

Disclaimer: THIS IS THE SECOND DAMN TIME I HAD TO WRITE THIS! YOU BETTA LIKE IT…I HATE THIS SCREWED UP COMPUTER THAT LOST MY TOTALLY AWESOME CHAPTER!

Oh, I hope I didn't hurt your feelings. I had to write this chapter over again and try to remember what I had before, 'cause I liked that chapter. Same drill as usual: don't own it, never will. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4:

   Bulma looked in the direction the hand pushed her from. "And don't you ever touch me again! Damn it, when Vegeta gets here, you're going to get killed! You hear me? KILLED" It was far to dark for Bulma to see. She sat down where she was and crossed her arms.

   "Bulma? Is that you?"

   "Who is it?" Bulma looked around her. "I can't see you anywhere."

   "Help me Bulma. I need to get out of here."

   "Girl, I can't help you."

   "You don't recognize my voice?" Videl started to cry. "I wish Gohan was here." She whispered. 

   Bulma stood up and spun around. "Videl…oh my god. Look at you. You're bruised and cut up."

   "You've got to help me. Please, I'll do anything to pay you back. Anything." 

   "Be quiet for now Videl. Gohan will be here, and everything will be okay."

   "No, I don't think so."

   "No?"

  __

_   …"No Gohan. No way you could have beaten Cell. My father did. I don't care how strong you are now, but you were only a kid then."_

_   "I swear Videl, it's true. You have to believe me."_

_   "No! I won't! You're a liar! Your dad may have won the tournament a few times, but there's no way he could have come from another planet either! There's nothing else out there Gohan."_

_   "But…"_

_   "But nothing! You either tell me your lying, or you can just leave."_

_   "Fine, I'll go." Gohan started to walk down the street, then he turned around, "Don't expect me to come and save you anymore either. My days as Saiya-man are over."_

_   "Fine! I never wanted your help anyway! Good bye Son Gohan! I hope you die and rot in Hell."_

_   Videl watched Gohan walk down the street…_

    "Videl? Are you okay?" Bulma looked worried.

    "What? Oh, yeah. I'm…I'm fine. Gohan and I got in a fight, that's all. I told him that I hoped he died."

    "Oh my god…what did he do to make you say that?"

    Videl broke down. "Nothing…absolutely nothing. He only tried to tell me who he really was, instead of dwelling on his lies. I freaked out at him. I haven't regretted saying anything  until now." Right there and then she realized she let the best thing  that had ever happen to her walk out over a stupid argument.

   "He'll be here Videl. He won't let anything happen to you.

   "Are you sure?"

   "Positive"

   Videl smiled. That was something she hadn't done in a long time. 

                                        *~*

_…Gohan spilled out every secret he had to Videl. Saiya-man, Cell, his father, everything. She looked at him in disbelief. He knew that she was going to freak out on him._

_   "No Gohan. No way you could have beaten Cell. My father did. I don't care how strong you are now, but you were only a kid then."_

_   "I swear Videl, it's true. You have to believe me."_

_   "No! I won't! You're a liar! Your dad may have won the tournament a few times, but there's no way he could have come from another planet either! There nothing else out there Gohan."_

_   "But…"_

_   "But nothing! You either tell me your lying, or you can just leave."_

_   "Fine, I'll go." Gohan started to walk down the street, then he turned around, "Don't expect me to come and save you anymore either. My days as Saiya-man are over."_

_   "Fine! I never wanted your help anyway! Good bye Son Gohan! I hope you die and rot in Hell."_

_   Gohan turned his back to her, put his hands in his pockets, and walked down the street…_

   "Hello? Are you here? Hey Brat! Where the hell are you going? Hello?"

   Gohan stared blankly into space. Vegeta started to become iritated. Soon he started screaming. "HEY, !@#$%^ &*!@#$"

   "Huh? What do you want Vegeta?"

   Vegeta smirked. "Maybe that's what I should call you for now on. Do you know where the hell we're going? Look at where we've ended up!" 

   Gohan looked down. They were hovering over a huge mansion in Satan City.

   "Oh shit. I'm sorry Vegeta. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

   "And you just happened to fly over here to your girlfriend's house. Yeah, right. I don't buy it for a second."

   Gohan went red in the face. "Vegeta! She's NOT my girlfriend!" 

   Vegeta laughed. "Sure she isn't. That's why you're going after her. Not your girlfriend my ass." He continued to laugh.

   "Shut up Vegeta! Come on, Dad will know where to find Bulma." 

   "Fine" 

   Gohan and Vegeta turned around and headed towards the mountains. 

                                                    *~~*

   Videl and Bulma watched as the cell door opened. A short man hobbled in with a tray of food and water. 

   "Hello ladies. I hope we haven't treated you too badly." He smiled, revealing one tooth. "I have some food and water for you." Bulma looked disgustingly at the man.

   "Ready to talk Videl?" The man sat the food down in from of her.

   "No" she looked at him with cold eyes. "Never"

   "Can't you see the poor girl's in pain? Why don't you just leave her alone?" Bulma said, standing up.

   "Then I'll ask you. Goku is the strongest person on this planet, is he not?"

   "No way! He might have been the strongest ten years ago, but everyone knows that Gohan is now the strongest person on Earth now." Bulma looked straight into the man's eyes, and gasped. "It's…you. I thought you were dead."

    The man smiled. "So, you remember me?"

    "Of course I do! How could I forget a man with sick ideas like yours."

   "Sick? They were ingenious!"

   "Is your insane counterpart here too? Is that why you want Goku? To try to take his body again?"

   "No, he did not survive. He was killed by Goku. I am here for revenge."

   "You are a sick psychological maniac, did you know that?"

   "Oh, I'd choose to call my self a scientific genius. Wouldn't you?" He turned to Videl.

   "I don't even know you." She coughed out. Videl couched in the corner and tried to keep warm.

   "I never introduced my self to you. Hello. My name in Dr. Kotchen, the former assistant of Dr. Willow."

   Videl was silent.

   "Where's Goku?"

   Silence

   "Well, I see that no one is up for talking yet, so I'll take my food and be off. Maybe I'll feed you when I'm ready to talk. Goodbye." 

   Dr. Kotchen then picked up his food, walked out of the cell and locked the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Wow…it's our good old friend Dr. Kotchen from "The World's Strongest"! What new tricks does he have up his sleeve? Will Gohan and Vegeta make it to the Son's house, and make it to Videl and Bulma in time to save them? Read on to find out! Oh, and please, ignore the outburst at the disclaimer. My brother deleted the original chapter 4 off the hard drive, so I was pissed off at him. I needed to vent. I promise. It won't happen again. ^_^

kkkkk


	5. Refusal

Disclaimer: Don't own it. If anyone is actually reading this ( I have no reviews yet) thank you. I'd really appreciate you reviewing it, so I know how you like it!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 5: Refusal

   Gohan and Vegeta landed in front of the Son's resident. Gohan left Vegeta and ran into the house. "Dad! Dad! You here?" Gohan continued to scream out to Goku.

   "I'm right here son, you don't need to hurt my ears!" Goku screamed back.

   "We need your help."

   "We?" Goku gave a confused expression.

   "Yes, we." Vegeta walked in with his arms crossed, as usual. 

   "What? What's Vegeta doing here?"

   "Bulma's missing too, dad. I have a feeling her and Videl are together. Can you help us find them?"

   "This is serious Gohan." Goku narrowed his eyes and concentrated. "This is odd. I sense two very small ki's to the north."

   "Where dad?" Gohan looked worried.

   "The Zurizury mountains. I haven't been there since…god, since you were a boy."

   Gohan's eyes went wide. "That's where Piccolo was…"

   "Yes, son. This is more serious than I thought. We'll have to move swiftly and get there as soon as possible. You don't think he could be there, could you?"

   "No dad. You killed him." 

   Vegeta grew impatient. He did not know what was going on. "Excuse me, I WOULD like to know what the hell you're talking about!" 

   "Sorry to keep you in the dark, Vegeta. You see, we ran into some trouble up there a few years back…"

   "Dad, it was more like over ten years ago." 

   "Yeah. We ran into some trouble out there and…" Goku proceeded to tell Vegeta the whole story about Dr. Willow, Dr. Kotchen, and the dragonballs. 

   "So what you're saying is that an evil scientist took the woman and the brat's girlfriend hostage, and we have to get them?"

   "Yup" 

   "Doesn't sound too hard." Vegeta did his signature smirk.

   "I wouldn't be to sure" Gohan said, "He knows at least dad's going to come. I'm guessing that it's his whole point of holding Videl and Bulma hostage. He probably wants the most powerful man on Earth there so…" Vegeta growled at Gohan.  Gohan paused, nervously laughed, and continued. "Of course, he didn't know about the great Prince Vegeta that is the husband of Bulma Briefs." 

   "And we better hurry" Goku said, starting to walk out the door. "Only Kami knows what he's going to do to them…" Goku looked over at Gohan. He knew he shouldn't have said that in front of him. Gohan's hair started to flicker gold. After a few seconds, he calmed down and slowly walked out of the room. Goku and Vegeta followed him.

~*~

   Dr. Kotchen entered the cell again. "So, are you ready to talk? If you aren't, I have some friends that can force it out of you." Dr. Kotchen smiled while two creatures stood on either side of him. To the left of him stood a blue creature of small stature, with slightly slanted eyes.  At the end of his scaly arms were long fingers with finger nails twice as long. He wore a long cloak that covered most if his body and head. To the right of Dr. Kotchen was a tall brown creature. He had jet black hair that came down to his shoulders, and his clothes consisted of a T-shirt and shorts. Both looked slightly out of proportion. Dr. Kotchen still had a wide smile on his face and looked at Videl.  

   "So Videl. Ready to tell me where this Gohan lives?"

   Videl looked back up at him and shook her head.

   "Say something, damn it!"

   Videl sighed, "Stop looking at me like that" She said softly.

   Dr. Kotchen moved forward. In response, Videl started to back into a corner. 

   "Tell me Videl," He said. Videl's back hit a wall. "What will it take for you to tell me?"

   "Get away from me." She whispered. She barely had the energy to talk. "Get away from me now, or I'll…"

   "Or you'll what?"

   Videl looked down.

   "That's exactly what I thought. Now which one of my bio-androids do you want to get the answer out of you?" He pointed to the blue bio-android. "That one's Toyota" then he pointed to the brown bio-android, "and that one is Mitsubishi. Take you're pick." Videl stayed silent. Dr. Kotchen put one hand on the wall besides her head and whispered into her ear. "Besides, if you don't pick one, I will. And if you don't tell him where Gohan and Goku are, I'll have him strike you until you do. If you still choose to remain silent, I'll have him kill you." Videl eyes went wide. 

   Meanwhile, Bulma was watching the whole thing. She was far enough away not to hear the conversation. She started to shake, and realized what Dr. Kotchen was trying to do. Running, Bulma hit Dr. Kotchen as hard as she could  upside the head, making him fall down. Getting up, he cursed. "Damn you woman! What the hell are you trying to do?" Bulma hit him upside the head as he was getting up.

   "What the hell are you doing? Taking advantage of a girl her age! And nobody, and I mean NOBODY calls ME women EXCEPT Vegeta!" 

   Dr. Kotchen started to laugh as Bulma gave him a confused look. "You…you think I was trying to do _that? You have got to be kidding me." Bulma hit him in the head again. Dr. Kotchen rubbed his head and looked over to the bio-androids. "Toyota, you take care of this."_

   "Yes, master." Toyota said in a husky voice. He walked over to Bulma, picked her up, and easily threw her across the cell. Hitting the wall, she cried out in pain, and sunk to the floor. Toyota then turned and walked over to Videl. She swallowed and looked into the bio-androids eyes. Toyota was about to grab Videl when he heard a beeping sound. Turning around, a TV came down from the ceiling. It turned on, and revealed three people standing in front of the icy building. 

   Dr. Kotchen smiled. "Ah, they are here." He said, getting up. "Come Mitsubishi, let us go welcome our new visitors."

   "Yes" Mitsubishi said, following Dr. Kotchen. 

   With Mitsubishi and Dr. Kotchen gone, Toyota turned back to Videl. "Now, where were we?"

   Videl swallowed again. "There's no-no need for this. They're here. You don't need any information from me anymore. I don't need to talk" 

   "But you do. We may need it for another time"

   "If that is what it comes down to, I'm not saying a word." Videl said sternly.

   "If that is how you want it." Toyota cracked his knuckles. He might have been short, but he was most definitely taller than Videl. Grabbing her shirt, he lifted her up to his level. "You tell me now"

   "No" Videl shook her head. Without letting her go, Toyota slammed Videl against the wall.

   "Speak!" He grabbed her by the throat and punched her in the stomach. He let go of her and let her fall to the ground. "Excuse me. I have some other matters to take care of. We are not through." The bio-android turned around, and walked out

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~This took me a while to write. (damn Cowboy Bebop marathon on CN…) I know I don't write very long chapters, but that's less for you to read, right? Right. Okay, I need to do another disclaimer.  I own the characters Toyota and Mitsubishi, but I don't own the cars or the car company or anything. I needed names for the characters, so I used those. My mom had a Toyota one time. It was a sucky car. Well…that's not the point. I don't own them. So don't sue me. Damn…now I'm going to have to say this before every chapter…

Read more to find out what happens next!  ^_^ R&R!


	6. Found

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Don't own the car companies Toyota or Mitsubishi either. I don't like those cars anyway…a Mercedes Benz would do…

Thank you to everyone who is reviewing! People are finally reading this story!

MAJOR OOC For Vegeta in this chapter. You'll see what I'm talking about.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta stood in front of the huge building. 

   "What is this place?" Vegeta crossed his arms.

   "Well, it's—" Goku began to say. A TV appeared in front of them.

   "If it isn't Goku. I knew it was only time until I saw you again. Please, come right in, and bring your friends with you." 

   "It's a trap dad."

   "I know son, but we won't know anything until we go."  Goku proceeded to walk into the building. Gohan looked over at Vegeta, who shrugged his shoulders and walked after Goku. 

   Gohan, Vegeta and Goku ran into an empty room. There were several holes in the ceiling. After a few seconds, the door behind them slammed shut and spiked balls started to flood the room.

   "Never teach an old dog new tricks" Goku smirked. They all flew into the air. After about five minutes and a million ki blasts later, the room was empty, once again. Another TV came down out of nowhere. 

   "So Goku. I see that there was no challenge there." Dr. Kotchen smiled, like always.

   "I thought you were dead Kotchen. You're pulling the same tricks you did last time, and it won't work."

   "But I did that to warm you up Goku. When you make it here, you will pay the ultimate price. Oh, and I have some people who seem to know you here." The TV switched over to the cell, showing Videl and Bulma. Gohan gasped at the sight.

   "Videl…" Gohan clenched his teeth and tried to suppress his anger. He watched helplessly as a creature walked over to Videl, grabbed her collar, pull his fist back and—the screen went black. "Videl!" At this point, Gohan didn't bother to suppress anything. He immediately went Super Saya-Jin, tearing out several bricks in the wall. 

   "Gohan, calm down. Now is not the time to be losing it."

   "Leave me alone dad!" With that, Gohan disappeared down the hall. Goku was about to go after him when Vegeta stopped him. "Let him go. He has his own matters to take care of that do not concern you." Vegeta smirked and started down the hall. "And so do I." Vegeta then started to head down the hallway. Goku stared at the emptiness of the hallway and smiled. He realized that it was Gohan's and Vegeta's battle this time, not his. Somewhat relieved that he was for once not needed, he blasted a hole in the ceiling and flew out. 

~*~

   Vegeta quickly caught up to Gohan, who had by this time calmed down. His hair was back too normal, although his eyes were green. 

   "Leave me alone Vegeta" Gohan said, without turning around. Vegeta walked up next to Gohan. 

   "You're not the only person fighting for something kid."

   "Where's my father?"

   "I don't know. I really don't care either. He probably left, figuring we could handle this." 

   Gohan thought about Vegeta's last words. "_Did he just say we? Since when did Vegeta include anyone in anything except himself? This is new._" Eventually, they had reached a dead end. Gohan looked at Vegeta, who nodded. They both powered up fairly weak ki balls and blasted through the wall. Walking through the debris, they found a single cell. Easily bending the bars, they walked in a looked around. It was fairly large and dark, so it was hard to see. Gohan heard someone whimpering in a back corner. 

   "G-Gohan" The voice said weakly. "H-help m-me."

   Gohan eyes went wide as he ran towards the voice. It seemed to take him forever to run the short distance, but as he got closer he could make out the figure. Finally reaching the person, he knelt down in front of her. "Oh my god Videl, look at you!" He grabbed her shoulders and scanned her body. "What have they done to you? I swear I'll—" A tear rolled down Videl's cheek.

   "What's wrong?" Gohan said, wiping away the tear.

   "I didn't think you'd come. I thought you forgot about me. I thought you hated me because of the argument. I'm so sorry Gohan I shouldn't have freaked out at you. I'm so sorry."

   Gohan brought Videl into his arms. "Hush. Be quiet. You have nothing to be sorry about. Everything will be okay. Don't worry." 

   "But it won't. It won't" Videl buried her face into Gohan's shoulder. "I'm hurt, Bulma's hurt, that crazy scientist is planning to destroy the universe or something. We're all doomed." 

   "Vegeta and I will take care of it. He's here with me."

   "Really?" Videl pulled away and looked up and Gohan. Gohan's eyes softened. "Really"

~*~   

   Vegeta knelt down next to Bulma. She looked lifeless. Her face was a mixture of pain and terror. Vegeta sat on his knees and lifted Bulma into his arms. "Wake up Bulma" He said softly, gently shaking her. He considered punching her in the stomach, but quickly shook the thought away. He might have done that with everyone else, but not her. Vegeta shook her again. "Come on. Wake up." He looked up at the ceiling, then back down at her. He moved a piece of hair off her face. "Oh god, please wake up" Vegeta's whole body shook uncontrollably.  

~*~

   Gohan looked over at Vegeta. There was a sight you didn't see every day. Gohan then turned to Videl. "I'll be right back." He kissed her on the cheek. "Don't move."  Gohan stood up and walked across the cell.

~*~

   Vegeta felt a cold hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Gohan's face. "Leave me alone Gohan." He looked back down at Bulma. Gohan did the same.

    "She's an amazing person, isn't she?" Gohan looked down at the ground.

   "Yes, she is. That's why I can't let anything happen to her." 

   Gohan knelt down next the Vegeta. Taking two fingers, he touched Bulma's neck. After a few moments, he stood back up. "Don't worry Vegeta. She's still alive. Her pulse is weak, but she's alive." Gohan turned and walked back over to Videl. 

~*~

   "Come on Videl. Let's go." Gohan said, slinging her arm over his shoulder. "Hey Vegeta. Let's head out of here."  Vegeta shook his head silently and stood up with an unconscious Bulma in his arms. He silently followed Gohan, not taking his eyes off  her. They all slowly headed towards the door, seeing that there was no immediate danger ahead of them. They were about to walk out when they heard a voice.

   "I told you I wasn't through with you, Videl."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MWHAHAHAHAHAH! Attack of the evil cliffhangers! Can you guess who it is? I bet you can! And I told you there was major OOC for Vegeta. I hope you like this chapter. I might re write the beginning, but if you don't want me to, say so, okay? Okay. Stay tuned for the next chapter!  


	7. Toyota's Demise

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING! You hear me? I own NOTHING! 

Sorry if you think this took a long time. I just got braces on a few days ago, so I've been too busy dealing with them to write. I'm also finishing up my other fic "Saving Yardrat" Here's some shameless advertising: GO READ IT! IT'S GOT MORE REVIEWS THAN THIS ONE! Ahem…I wasn't yelling, just trying to keep your attention.

On with the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 7: Toyota's Demise

   Videl slowly turned her head. "Leave me alone. You don't need anything anymore. I'm leaving now." Videl gripped tighter onto Gohan's shoulder so she wouldn't lose her balance. Gohan slipped his hand around Videl's waist.

   "No. I told you we weren't through."

   "Who the hell are you? Leave Videl alone, or answer to me." Gohan growled, putting Videl behind him. 

   "I am a bio-android named Toyota. I am one of two ultimate forces. You will be no problem to me, and I will finish up my chat I was having with Videl."

   Gohan scoffed at the bio-android's words. "Where have I heard that one before? Oh, I remember. Just about every enemy I have fought has said that" He said, sarcastically. "Let's get this over and done with." Gohan rolled up his sleeves and went into fighting stance. The bio-android did the same. 

   Gohan attacked Toyota. He quickly darted around him, giving him rounds of punches, kicks, and ki blasts to the head and body. Toyota was unfazed by the attacks. Gohan backed away from the bio-android and stared at him. "Who are you?" 

   "The ultimate being" Toyota came at Gohan so fast, no one could see it coming. Toyota elbowed Gohan in the face, making him crash into a wall. Gohan came out of the large hole he made, and powered up. "Looks like this guy is serious" he said to himself. "Better take no chances"  Gohan powered up even more and reached stage 2 of a Super Saya-Jin. "Okay. Now I'm ready"

   Gohan lunged at Toyota. He disappeared, leaving an after image of himself. Gohan smirked and hit Toyota from behind, sending him into the same exact hole that Toyota had sent Gohan. Gohan followed  Toyota into the pile of rubble and punched him several times in the stomach. Then he powered up a ki ball and shot it at Toyota.

   Smoke filled the area. There seemed to be no one standing. Then, Gohan stepped out of the fog. 

   "That was almost too easy" He said, smirking to himself. Then he went and walked over to Videl. "Now, we're going. Where's Vegeta?" Gohan looked around, not seeing the Saya-Jin prince anywhere. 

   "I think he left while you were fighting." Videl smiled at Gohan.

   "We'll catch up to him quickly, then. Come on." Gohan again slipped his arm around her waist while slinging her arm over his shoulder. Videl look up at him and blushed. 

   Suddenly, Gohan felt something wrap around his ankle. Before he could react, the thing brought him to the ground. Struggling to get up, he told Videl to run.

   "Go Videl. Get away while you can" He screamed out, before being dragged down.

   "I'm not leaving you!"

   "No! It's too dangerous! I'll be fine! Go!"

   Videl stood speechless for a second, nodded, and ran out. 

~*~

   Toyota stood up, laughing. "You didn't think I'd die that easily, did you?" He laughed some more. Whatever was wrapping around Gohan's ankle came from Toyota's fingers. Toyota put out his other hand, and his fingernails started to stretch out, latching onto Gohan's opposite arm and leg. Gohan struggled to get loose. Toyota brought Gohan closer to him, turned around, and pinned Gohan to the wall. Toyota slapped Gohan across the face.

   "I told her that we weren't through. I still needed information from her. Besides, she was good looking." Toyota laughed a bit. Gohan growled. 

   "I thought you bio-androids didn't have any feelings. And she's not up for the taking." Gohan coughed. "She's mine." 

    Toyota grew angry at this remark and grabbed Gohan's throat. "Then you'll die," He said, tightening his grip. Gohan opened his mouth wide for air. If only someone was there to help…

~*~

   Goku was about half way home. He could already smell ChiChi's cooking. His mouth watered as he thought about dinner. "I wonder what we're having for dinner tonight. Maybe steak from the smell…steak, potatoes, and a whole bunch of other things. Sounds good. And maybe some ice cream for desert. No, Goten and Trunks would—"

   "Dad!"

   Goku turned in all directions. "Gohan? Is that you? Where are you?" Goku scratched his head.

   "Help me!" Goku realized Gohan was talking to him through telepathy.

   "What's wrong?" He said, narrowing his eyes. This only happened when one of them was in trouble. It was a father-son bond sort of thing, I guess you could say.

   "This guy…he's got me up against the wall…I can't get his grip off me. Help me dad."

   Goku immediately put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared. 

~*~

   Gohan felt the airways to his lungs slowly crush as the bio-android squeezed harder on his throat. 

   "Die…" Toyota said, preparing to give the last squeeze that would have killed Gohan. Suddenly, something came out of nowhere and hit Toyota, making him release Gohan. Gohan hit the ground hard, and everything went black.

~*~

   Goku looked down at the bio-android in disgust. Toyota slowly got up, and was very angry.

   "Who are you?"

   Goku smiled in his usual way. "Hi, I'm Goku!"

   Toyota scoffed in disgust. "So you're the famous Son Goku."

   "Famous? Well, I guess you could say that…" Goku put his hand behind his head.

   "I'm here to kill you then." Toyota said, going into a fighting stance.

   "You hurt Videl, you hurt my son, but you will most definitely not lay a finger on me." Goku powered up to a Super Saya-Jin and also went into fighting stance.

   "My, do you seem arrogant. I'm curious to see what power you hold." The bio-android said, smirking.

   "The curiosity killed the cat." Goku said back, returning the smirk. 

   Toyota attacked first, lunging towards Goku with one fist out. 

   "Mistake number one" Goku said to himself, taking the opportunity to strike. He grabbed Toyota's wrist, swung him around a few time, and threw him into the ceiling.  Toyota came crashing down. Goku gave Toyota a couple of rounds of punches and kicks in the stomach, and then shot a few ki balls at him. 

   Goku bent down next to Toyota. He lifted the bio-android's arm. It was limp. Goku eyes saddened. He never enjoyed killing anyone, but this had to be done. For the sake of everyone. Goku walked over to Gohan, who was still unconscious. 

   "Son, wake up." Goku said, shaking Gohan gently. "Wake up." Gohan's eyes shot open.

   "Dad what happened?" Gohan looked around the room. "Where's that Toyota guy? Where's Videl?" 

   "Don't worry. I killed him. I haven't seen Videl around here. She must have left. Don't worry, she can hold her own."

   "I know dad." 

   Goku helped Gohan to his feet. "Here, take this. I found a bag of Senzu beans in my pocket." Gohan took the Senzu bean and ate it. Soon, he felt much better. 

   "Thanks, Dad."

   "You're Welcome. Now, let's go find Videl." Gohan nodded, and they walked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay…bad way to end it, I know. I'm trying to increase the number of chapters, cause I'm afraid of ending it soon. (which I don't want to…believe me…but, whatever happens, happens.) I'm also sorry if you think my action sequences are short. I've never really have written anything outside school papers before, so, I'm trying hard to keep this good and interesting. I hope you like reading this as much as I like writing this! Again…please read my other fic, "Saving Yardrat". It's pretty good! I started that one before this one. I hope you don't think the ending sucks too much…there's more to come! ^_^


	8. Gohan's Fury

Disclaimer: I did it! I own DBZ! I took over Japan! I own every anime that ever existed! MWHAHAHAHA! 

Vegeta: Dream on…

Me: What?

Vegeta: Dream on…dream on…dream on…

Me: Stop singing like Steven Tyler!

Vegeta: Walk this way…

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Vegeta: You don't own it. You wish!

Me: Fine! I don't own it. But I OWN you!

Vegeta: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Me: Oh yes, just from that, you're going to be my personal slave! Hee Hee! We're going to have so much fun Veggie-chan!

Vegeta: DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Me: Oh, and you better be a good boy until I let you leave, or Bulma's going to make you sleep on the couch for the next year! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Vegeta: ::runs:: KAKAROTT! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Me: God…did he think I was serious? Hm….o well! Read the next chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 8: 

   The hallway was incredibly dark. You couldn't see five yards in front of you. The walking space was small, and the walls would freeze your fingers off if you touched them. The ceiling hung low, and ice cold drops of water clung to it as if their life depended on it. Gohan and Goku groped their way through the hallway, trying their best to go as quickly as possible. Gohan wrapped his arms around himself.

   "It's s-so c-cold in h-here, Dad."

   "I know it is, that's why we need to get out of here quickly and find Vegeta, Bulma, and Videl."

   "But I feel so numb…I don't think I can take another step without freezing."

   "You have to be strong Gohan. Don't worry, everything will be over soon."

   "Okay Dad." Gohan said through chattering teeth. 

   They walked on, despite all the urge to stop and freeze to death. The only thought keeping Gohan from stopping was the thought of Videl in his head. Her ambition, her pride, her stubbornness, and most of all, her beauty. All the things he loved about her filled his mind. He had to get her back, and nothing, absolutely nothing would stop him. Gohan stopped shivering. He put his hands by his sides and clenched his fists, trying to suppress his power.

   Suddenly, a voiced could be heard. It came through the walls, floor, and ceiling. 

   "You'll never get out of here alive Goku. I specially designed this to give off a blizzard effect. The temperature is minus 50 degrees. I'm surprised you're still alive." The voice laughed. It was a laugh that was all too familiar.

   Goku glanced up and down the hallway. "Where are you Kotchen? Stop being a coward and show yourself."

   "Come to the end of the hall." Both Gohan and Goku knew that the mad scientist was smiling to himself, and they had no choice but to follow his request.

~*~

   Dr. Kotchen watched the two Saya-Jins run outside. He was expecting them, knowing that they would go to all lengths to save their precious friends. He smirked, and started to put his plan into motion. 

   Suddenly, Dr. Kotchen felt a hand punch him across the face. "Stupid girl" He said to himself, taking his free hand and rubbing his cheek.

   "Let go of me!" Videl screamed, frantically trying to get out of his grip. She looked down. "Gohan! Up here!" She screamed. This was all part of his plan. Dr. Kotchen knew this was probably going to happen, so he was going to go along with it. All part of his plan to get Goku, or at least, Goku's son. Dr. Kotchen felt the grip leave his hand as Videl escaped. Well, she nearly did. He grabbed her again and took a tighter grip on the collar of her shirt. 

   "Gohan!" She squeaked, feeling the shirt tighten around her neck. "Up here."

   Gohan finally looked up and saw him there, smiling. How he hated that smile. It was something Gohan hadn't forgotten from last time. Dr. Kotchen took pleasure in watching people suffer. He wiped out towns and cities with his mad science. It was never going to happen again. Gohan promised himself that he himself would put a stop to the madness. 

   "You want her? Here she is!" Dr. Kotchen threw Videl down at Gohan. He caught her, and lightly put her feet on the ground. 

   "Are you al right?" He said softly.

   "Yeah, I'm fine." She looked up at him and stared straight into his eyes. She saw something that she had never seen before. Before she could look any further, Gohan lifted his feet and hovered in the air.

   "I'll be right back." He look up at Dr. Kotchen with cold eyes. 

   "Be careful Gohan."

   "He doesn't stand a chance." Gohan smirked, and flew off towards his enemy.

~*~

   Gohan stared at Dr. Kotchen. There was a long silence, until Dr. Kotchen spoke up.

   "So, are you going to kill me or what?"

   "I don't know about killing you…yet. Maybe I'll make it slow and antagonizing, and beat you down first" And with that, Gohan slammed his elbow in Dr. Kotchen's face, sending him flying. Then Gohan reappeared over Dr. Kotchen, and slammed him into the ground. Gohan followed him, and picked him up by the collar. "Have enough yet?" Gohan said, throwing him up into the air. He powered up a fairly weak ki ball. It was powerful enough to inflict pain, but not kill him. Gohan shot it at Dr. Kotchen stomach. It hit straight on, sending Dr. Kotchen flying. Gohan disappeared and then reappeared behind him. Gohan put Dr. Kotchen into a head lock and started to knee him in the back. 

   Videl looked on in terror. This wasn't the Gohan she knew. This Gohan was different. The one she knew was kind and smart. This one seemed to be full of hatred. He seems to be filled with rage. Gohan looked like a monster to her now, and it scared her. She started to shake uncontrollably in fear.

   "Gohan…" She whispered, looking at the ground. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she found Goku there.

   "Why is Gohan acting like this Goku? He's not himself. This isn't him. That's someone else up there fighting."

   "This is no surprise. Gohan's Saya-Jin side is coming out. It only happens when he's serious about fighting. It's because of you, ya know."

   "What? Me?"

   "He only gets like this when someone he cares about it hurt or in trouble. In that case, it's you. He likes you a lot, Videl. I've seen the way he looks at you. When he needs to, he'll go to the ends of the world to protect the ones he loves."

   Videl fell silent and turned around to watch the fight.

   Gohan was still beating down on Dr. Kotchen. He was clearly bruised up, and not fighting back. Not a scratch was on Gohan, and Dr. Kotchen couldn't defend himself. Dr. Kotchen finally got himself away from Gohan and stopped him. It was time for the next installment of the plan.

   "Stop Gohan." Dr. Kotchen said, rubbing his arm. "Here, let me give you a tougher, more challenging opponent. I'm sure you will enjoy this fight." 

   Dr. Kotchen smiled as a familiar figure came up besides him. Gohan knew him well, and never thought it would happen to him.

   "Vegeta!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hee hee! I love making evil cliffhangers…now I can get the next chapter up quicker than this one, since now I won't have writers block! YAY! The next chapter will be up soon,  I promise. It'll also be longer. I'm working on making action sequences longer, too. ^_^ I hope you liked this chapter, cause I do! 


	9. Fighting Against an Ally

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Don't own "crawling" by Linkin Park either. Is it just me, or do I like writing song fics for action sequences… 

Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you for all the reviews! ( 9 whole reviews last time I checked. My other one has 11. YAY!)

Vegeta: I can't believe you made me evil again…

Me: Making you evil is fun, Veggie-chan! Don't you want to be back to your original state of mind?

Vegeta: Well, of course, but…

Me: Aw…how sweet! You don't want to leave Bulma and Trunks!

Vegeta: Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!

Me: ::Smiles::  Aw, wittle Veggie-chan wuvs Bulma…

Vegeta: Shut up! I also can't believe that you made me sound like a total sap earlier…

Me: Hey, it's the real you, and people like it! People love seeing that part of you at least every once in a while!

Vegeta: :silence::

Me: Leave! Go on! Leave!  

Vegeta: YES!!! ::runs away::

Ahem…on with the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 9: Fighting Against An Ally 

_…Crawling in my skin. These wounds they will not heal. Fear is how I fall. Confusing what is real…_

   Gohan faced his new opponent. He couldn't believe that Dr. Kotchen would do the same thing to Vegeta that he did to Piccolo. He couldn't believe that Vegeta would allow this to happen to him. Vegeta smirked at Gohan and powered up. He caught Gohan off guard and slammed his fist into Gohan's stomach. Gohan grabbed it, vowing to be more careful. He recovered in time to block a kick directed at his head. Gohan hit Vegeta in the face, ducked another attack, and hit Vegeta again in the stomach. Vegeta caught Gohan's leg and spun him around several times. He let Gohan go, and shot a ki blast at him. Gohan stopped himself upside down in time to deflect it. Gohan shot his own blast, making it join up with Vegeta's. The blast sped past Vegeta's head and disintegrated in the air.  

_…There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface. Consuming, confusing._

_This lack of self-control I fear is never ending. Controlling how I can't seem…_

   Vegeta sped towards Gohan. He elbowed Gohan in the face, sending him flying again. Vegeta grabbed Gohan's arms and brought him up to his face. Vegeta said nothing. He smirked, and punched Gohan in the stomach. Then he proceeded to give Gohan rounds of punches in the face. The evil side of Vegeta was once again released, except this time, there was no self control. He lost it. Vegeta couldn't give a damn about what happened to anyone. 

_…To find myself again, my walls are closing in. (without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take) I've felt this way before, so insecure…_

   Enough was enough. Gohan was going to put an end to this nonsense. He didn't have time to deal with Vegeta. He had more important matters to take care of. Besides, he was tired of letting Vegeta win. Gohan powered up and sped towards Vegeta, hitting him head on. Gohan punched Vegeta in the face, darted behind him, and hit him in the back. Gohan flew towards Vegeta and kicked him in the head. He then grabbed Vegeta and threw a ki ball into his back, sending him through the air. Gohan disappeared, then reappeared in front of him. Gohan grabbed Vegeta's collar.

_…Crawling in my skin. These wounds they will not heal. Fear is how I fall. Confusing  what is real…_

   Gohan kept a firm grip on Vegeta and looked down at his father.

   "Dad, you might want to see this"

   "What is it Gohan?" Goku called back

   "Come and see for yourself."

   Goku flew up to Gohan. He looked shocked to see Vegeta in Gohan's grip. Then he saw it. The same thing that was on Piccolo. Those gold vein looking rods surrounded his skull. Goku knew that Vegeta was under the control of Dr. Kotchen. They had to get them off quickly, before Vegeta did any damage.

_…Discomforting, endlessly has pulled itself upon me. Distracting, reacting. Against my will I stand beside my own reflection It's haunting, how I can't seem…_

Goku looked at Gohan. They both had the same plan in mind. Gohan nodded, and Goku disappeared. 

Gohan charged at Vegeta, and purposely missed him. Goku reappeared behind Vegeta and caught him in a headlock. Gohan came in front of Vegeta and stared at him. He'd never seen so much hatred in his eyes since the first time he met Vegeta. 

_…To find myself again, my walls are closing in. (without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take) I've felt this way before, so insecure…_

Gohan and Goku started to power up. Their powers started to slowly rise. They didn't want to shock Vegeta, or injure him in any way. This was the only way to free him. Who knows what damage Vegeta could have done in his state of mind. They just hoped that Vegeta would return to his normal self.

_…Crawling in my skin, these wounds they will not heal. Fear is how I fall. Confusing…_

Goku and Gohan's powers rose from the first level of a Super Saya-Jin to the second. Soon, Gohan was approaching a higher level in his second form, and Goku was nearly in his third form. Finally, the gold veins cracked and fell off Vegeta's head. Vegeta's eyes turned from green back to black. He closed his eyes, and fell to the ground.

_…Confusing what real…_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Ah! This chapter was shorter than the last one! Ah! I have come to a conclusion…I suck at writing action sequences. Or maybe it's just that I could make 2 chapters into one…hm…I better work on my formatting in terms of chapters. I never understood when to stop and start chapters anyway…

Well, I'll accept any help or suggestions that will make my writing better! (my brother tells me that I'm going to be a brilliant writer some day…maybe I will!) Anyway, until next time my friends…


	10. Sacrifice

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Are you part of my cult? My brother says I have a cult following me. 

For those who like Angst/Drama fics, I wrote a new one called "Dear Daddy" I'm not going to explain it, but it hasn't been up for a week yet, and last time I checked, I had 18 reviews for it. It's way more popular than this fic will probably ever be. So, what are you waiting for? Go read it after this chapter! ^_^

This chapter took me a while to finish. I had writers block on it for a couple of days. Enjoy! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 10: Sacrifice

_…Vegeta walked into the room. He looked down at  Bulma, who was still in his arms. He had no idea where he was going, or how he was going to get out.  The room was freezing, and if he didn't get out of there soon, they both were going to freeze to death. Luckily, there was a blanket in the corner. Vegeta picked it up and wrapped Bulma in it. If someone froze, it might as well had been him. Suddenly, Vegeta felt a ki come towards him. Before he could react, a hand hit him in the neck. He watched Bulma fall from his arms, and everything went black…_

   Vegeta opened his eyes and sat up. He blinked a couple of times, and shook his head. "Where am I?" He rubbed his temples. "God…my head." 

   "You've finally have waken up." Goku said, walking over to him.

   "Kakarott…what the hell happened here?" He glanced around his surroundings. "Where's Bulma? She was with me."

   "I don't know Vegeta. When we saw you, you were under Dr. Kotchen's control. Remember when I explained this whole thing to you, and Piccolo was under control? The same thing happened to you."

   "I'm going to kill the old man…" Vegeta slammed his fist into the ground. 

   "Calm down Vegeta. We'll go find her. I don't think they would have done anything to her in fear of you coming after them. Dr. Kotchen isn't that dumb."

   Vegeta sighed in frustration. "Fine" He said, standing up. "Let's go." He started to walk towards the building. Goku followed after him. 

   "Hey Gohan, Videl. We're going in after Bulma. Let's go" Goku said, passing them.

   Gohan nodded, and him and Videl followed Goku and Vegeta. 

   They searched several rooms. Finally, they came to the one Vegeta originally was in.

   "Stop" Vegeta said, peering in. He saw nothing but the blanket. He walked over to it and shook it. A single piece of paper floated out. He quickly snatched it up and read it. 

   "Guys…" Gohan started to sound worried.

   "Shut up boy!" Vegeta growled at him, and turned back to the paper.

   "**_Where are you Vegeta? They have me. How did I end up in the blanket? Who took me to the other cell? Whoever did it, I'll make sure Vegeta gets them. I'm not badly beaten up, aside from this annoying headache. I think Videl is in worst condition tan me. Speaking of her, where is she? I haven't seen her anywhere. I hope they didn't get her too. Kotchen wants to do an experiment. That's why he wants Goku again. Please Vegeta, hurry up and help me!_**

**_                  -Bulma"_**

****

   "But guys…" Gohan now was whining, trying to get Goku's and Vegeta's attention.

   "I thought I told you to shut up brat!"

   "But…Videl's gone."

   "Now you see here!" Vegeta crumpled up the note in his hand and walked over to Gohan. "We have more important issues to take care of!"

   "No, you did not just say that." Gohan's eyes flickered green. He grabbed Vegeta's shirt by the collar. "Nothing is more to me important than Videl! You hear me? NOTHING!" by this time, Gohan was screaming at the top of his lungs. "I AM GOING TO FIND HER. JOIN ME IF YOU WANT, BUT DO NOT CROSS ME."

   "And do not cross me." Vegeta added, coolly. Gohan let go of Vegeta.

   "That's it, you and me, right now." Gohan turned Super Saya-Jin and dropped into fighting stance.

   "Well boy, you have more Saya-Jin blood in you than I thought." Vegeta smirked and did the same. Gohan screamed and lunged toward Vegeta when something hit him from the side. Gohan was sent into a pile of cement. After recovering, he looked up and saw his father standing in front of him. He felt like a helpless child. He felt like he did when he was five years old, needing his rage to take over in order to use his power. 

   "Dad…"

   "Stop acting like such a child Gohan." Goku eyes were hard for a second, then turned soft. "I know how much she means to you. You just can't go losing it. Vegeta's got something at stake too. You have to remember that."

   Gohan sighed. "I know. But now I have to go through the trouble of finding her again. Come on dad, this is the third time for god's sake! Why me…"

   "Don't worry about it, let's go. We'll find them soon."

   "Al right Dad." Goku stretched out his hand and helped Gohan up.

   They didn't have to walk far when a voice stopped them. It wasn't Dr. Kotchen's voice for sure. This voice sounded younger, yet more evil. They all turned slowly around to see what was stopping them. A brown looking creature looked at them straight in the eye. He had an evil smirk on his face. He had something planned for this meeting, and it was only time until the word was out. Fortunately, the search for Bulma and Videl was over. The creature had both of them. 

   "Look at who we have here. Three Saya-Jins out to save these two girls, right?" The creature hissed. 

   "Leave them alone" Gohan said, stepping forward. 

   "And if I don't?"

   Gohan said nothing, and flew towards the creature.

   "Stop!" Gohan was startled by the noise. Dr. Kotchen flew out next to his creation. 

   "Gohan. Stop it. Don't you dare touch my bio-android." 

   "And why not?"

   "Because, Mitsubishi is valuable to me."

   "I care why?" Gohan clenched his fists.

   Dr. Kotchen held up his hands, not wanting a repeat of the last time he met up with Gohan. "I'll make a deal with you. I need someone to do experiments on, and I think one you Saya-Jins would be perfect. You might die in the process, no, you probably will die, but that doesn't matter to me. One of you come with me, and I'll release the girls."

   Gohan started to shake uncontrollably. He wished it didn't have to come down to this. Now he was putting someone else's life at danger. There was only one thing to do. He'd follow his father's and Vegeta's footsteps and sacrifice himself.

   Gohan sighed. "Fine. Take me. Do what you want, but you have to let them go." He looked down at his father. 

   "No Gohan. You can't do this. Vegeta or I will go." Goku said, trying to convince his son.

   "No Dad. If you or Vegeta die because of this, we can't wish you back. It has to be me. I've never died before."

   "But Gohan…" Goku was trying hard to get Gohan to back out of it.

   "I must do this Dad. If I die, so be it. You can always wish me back."

   "But…I'm more concerned about your mother. I don't think she'll be able to deal with it."

   "I'll be revived within a year Dad. Tell her that I love her and that I'll be home soon."

   "Fine, if you must do this, then I won't stop you."

   Vegeta turned to Goku in disbelief. "What? You're going to let your oldest son die? Are you crazy? The boy just turned eighteen! You're going to let him throw his life away?"

   Goku smiled. "Vegeta, I didn't know you cared about Gohan." Goku said sarcastically. Vegeta frowned and crossed his arms. "I don't know what you're talking about Kakarott. I don't give a damn about the brat." Goku continued to smile. 

   "You're right, he just turned eighteen. He's no longer a boy. He can make his own decisions now. You and me both did the same exact thing, and now it's his turn to do something for the one he loves." 

   Vegeta stayed silent and turned his back to Goku.

   "Very well" Dr. Kotchen smiled, pleased with the results. "Mitsubishi, release them." Mitsubishi threw Bulma down to Vegeta and Videl down to Goku. 

   "Come Gohan. We have many things to do." Gohan took one last look at his father and Videl, and then turned his back to them. He didn't look back again.

   "I'm sorry Videl." He mumbled under his breath, "I'm doing this to protect you. I can't take too many chances now. I've hurt too many people in my life doing that, and you're not about to be added to that list."  Gohan followed Dr. Kotchen out of the room through an opposite door, leaving Goku, Videl, Vegeta, and Bulma alone. Videl turned to Goku. "Goku, where did Gohan go? Why isn't he here with us?"

   "I don't know Videl. You're with us now because he agreed to go with them."

   "Goku?" 

   "Yeah"

   "Is Gohan going to die? Am I never going to see him again?"

   "I don't know Videl. I truly don't know."

   "Okay Goku. Thank you." Videl seemed unusually calm. Maybe she was confused over what just happened, or maybe she was just dazed. Either way, it didn't matter. 

   Bulma watched the whole scene. She felt like she was going to cry herself. She quickly turned to Vegeta. "Do you think he's going to die?"

   Vegeta shrugged his shoulders. "Might as well. You heard the old man. He said that Gohan was probably going to die." Bulma listened to his words and went into shock. Vegeta even used Gohan's real name, which didn't happen often. He wasn't kidding. He only used real names instead of the ones he gave himself if he was dead serious and firmly believed in something. 

   Bulma started to cry harder and flung her arms around Vegeta. "Oh god I'm so happy you're here. What would I do without you." Bulma buried her head into Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer. He said nothing, and let Bulma cry her heart out. She had a rough day. She deserved to cry.  (a/n: not in a bad way, but in a good way.)

   Not wanting to interrupt a rare moment for Vegeta, Goku signaled that him and Videl were leaving. Vegeta waited a few minutes after they left, and took Bulma out of his arms. 

   "Bulma, come on, let's get out of here." He said, looking at her straight in the eyes for once. Bulma nodded her head. Vegeta grabbed her hand, and they left. 

   Goku, Videl, Vegeta, and Bulma were soon out of the building. They took one last look at the doorway they came out of, hoping that Gohan would be coming out behind them. No luck came, and they all turned around and took to the air. (a/n: Vegeta was carrying Bulma, of course. ^_^) 

   They traveled a few meters when they heard and explosion. Quickly spinning, Videl saw her former prison go up in flames. Now all hope was lost.

   "Gohan!" Videl screamed at the top of her lungs. "NO COME BACK!" She left Goku's side and started to fly back towards the explosion. Goku quickly caught up with her and grabbed her wrists.  "NO GOKU! LET ME GO! GOHAN'S IN TROUBLE! I NEED TO HELP HIM!"

   "I'm sorry Videl."

   "No…don't say that Goku. He's alive. He has to be. He can't die…he can't." Videl started to cry hysterically. Goku turned Videl away from the explosion. She buried her head into his shoulder and slammed her fist in Goku's arm. She knew that nothing she did hurt him. Goku didn't mind either. He knew the pain she was feeling. His oldest son was dead, and he could have prevented it. Suddenly, he understood Gohan better. This is what he always talked about. Watching people you love die. Goku only saw his best friend Krillin die at the hands of Freiza. Gohan's seen his father leave him twice. A single tear fell from Goku's eye. He turned away form the explosion. The thought of Gohan dead was too much to bear. He slowly started to fly away with Videl still in his arms. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End of chapter! Wow! Almost 2000 words! LOL. That's a lot for me! I'm trying so hard to make the chapters longer. I can't wait to get started on chapter 11…Is Gohan really dead? Stay tuned! I'll get it up A.S.A.P.

Oh, and I know some of that was inaccurate. I know that Krillin died twice, and I think Goku saw Choutzu die at the hands of Piccolo Diamou. I'm not sure though. So, for the sake of the fic, Krillin dies only once at the hands of Freiza. Okay? Okay.       


	11. The Next Level

Disclaimer: Don't own it!

This is going to be a good chapter…trust me. You'll love it by the end. To let you know, some of it takes place before the explosion Goku and Videl saw, and some of it after. I think you'll be able to tell when. ^_^

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 11: The Next Level

   Gohan stood chained to the pole. He didn't know what Dr. Kotchen was going to do to him, but he didn't care. There was a pool of boiling hot liquid beneath him. He looked down nervously, and then turned his head to Dr. Kotchen.

   "So, what are you doing to me now?" He asked.

   "This is a poison. I'm seeing how long it takes to kill you. When I said you'd probably die, I meant it."

   "And what's the point of this?"

   "Because after you're dead, I can go after your father."

   "It was a trap" Gohan thought to himself. "I can't believe it." 

   "Well Gohan, if you didn't come here, there would be no way to know how long it takes for my poison to kill. Just think, you'll be part of the plan to kill Goku. There's another person dead you can add to your list."

   "Wait, how do you…"Gohan's power level started to rise.

   "Oh, I know many, many things about you. I wouldn't be too worried. I know you were responsible for both of your father's death, and you'll be responsible for this one too." Dr. Kotchen smiled. He seemed to have forgotten what happen when he teased Gohan as a kid.

   "No way…I wasn't responsible for those. He sacrificed himself. He chose to…"

   "Because of you."

   Dr. Kotchen hit a button and the pole started to move Gohan's body closer to the poison. He struggled desperately to break  the chains, but no luck came. Every second he came closer to his death. He suddenly regretted saying that he'd go. What's everyone going to do without him. Gohan closed his eyes and thought. "No…I'm not going to die. I need to be here. No." He jerked his eyes opened and screamed as loud as he could. Powering up, he turned into a Super Saya-Jin. He snapped the chains and the pole, and started to fly up into the air. His yellow ki crackled around him as he let out more power.

   "No, you're not going through with this. I will make sure of that!" He screamed out. Dr. Kotchen's smile turned into a frown.

   "Mitsubishi. Go get him."

   Mitsubishi nodded, and flew over to Gohan. He powered up, and dropped into fighting stance.  

   Gohan made the first move. He jumped at Mitsubishi, and went for the head. Mitsubishi dodged Gohan and hit him in the back, sending him into the ground. Gohan flew back up, spearing himself into Mitsubishi's gut. Taking the opportunity, Gohan hit Mitsubishi in the back. He spun around and elbowed him in the face, and then kicked him again in the stomach. Mitsubishi hit his back against a wall. Gohan grabbed the collar of his gi and slammed his jaw down against the control panel. Mitsubishi coughed up some blood as Gohan again kicked him in the stomach. Gohan threw Mitsubishi against the opposite wall. He went towards his enemy when Mitsubishi threw a punch at Gohan's stomach. Gohan bent over and grabbed his stomach. Mitsubishi elbowed Gohan in the face, and kicked his back. Gohan went flying into the ground. 

   Dr. Kotchen watched the fight nervously. His bio-android had to win, for the sake of the destruction of Goku. He screamed inside his head for Mitsubishi to win. Soon, he started to slowly make his way towards the door.

   Gohan lifted himself off the ground and glanced over at Dr. Kotchen. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" Dr. Kotchen stopped and cringed. He did not want to know what was in store for him. Gohan fired up a ki blast, and shot it at Dr. Kotchen. It hit him head on. When the smoke cleared, Dr. Kotchen was still alive. Gohan obviously made it that way so he could suffer. Dr. Kotchen crawled over to the control panel and pressed a red button. 

   _Self-destruct in ten minutes…_

   Dr. Kotchen coughed up some blood. His hand slipped down besides his body, and he closed his eyes. Dr. Kotchen would never see the light of day again.

   "You bastard" The bio-android said, clenching his fists. "That was my creator you just killed."

   "And what are you going to do about it android?" Gohan said, sounding too much like Vegeta. Gohan's eyes stared at Mitsubishi with the strongest hatred. Gohan had a firm frown on his lips, and he dropped into fighting stance. 

   Mitsubishi didn't bother going into any sort of stance. He lunged towards Gohan with a mission to kill. Gohan blocked the first attack, and retaliated with his own punch. Mitsubishi blocked him, and their arms were locked. Electricity spurted from their ki, which was getting more powerful by the second. Gohan screamed and started to push Mitsubishi backwards.

_Self-destruct in five minutes…_

Mitsubishi hit Gohan's jaw with his knees, causing Gohan to let go. He kicked Gohan in the stomach, sending him into a wall. Gohan coughed, spitting up blood. He put his hands together and started to power up.

   "Ka…may…ha…may…HA!" Gohan pushed his hands forward, letting the beam take its course. It hit Mitsubishi, sending him through the opposite wall. Mitsubishi quickly came back and shot his own ki blast. Gohan dodged it and hit Mitsubishi in the stomach. He then kicked him in the back, then spun around and punched him in the face.

   _Self-destruct in five…four…three…_

   Gohan searched for an exit. He found a hole in the ceiling and flew towards it out. Without Gohan knowing it, Mitsubishi flew out behind him. 

_   two…one…_

   Gohan and Mitsubishi watched the building explode. Gohan could have sworn he heard someone scream, but then again, it could had just been his mind playing tricks on him. He looked for Mitsubishi. He couldn't find him anywhere, so he assumed that Mitsubishi didn't make it. Pleased with himself, Gohan turned to go home. 

   Mitsubishi spotted Gohan leaving. He powered up and hit Gohan in the back. Gohan sped into a pile of rocks. 

   Gohan laid there, helpless. He felt like he had no power left. Just when he thought he was going home, that bio-android had to show up again. Gohan tried to move, but he couldn't. Then he remembered something his father told him years ago in the Room of Spirit and Time.

_…"Gohan, you're not going to become a Super Saya-Jin by screaming. Think of Cell and how he killed all those innocent people." Goku looked at his young son._

_   "But dad, I don't know what Cell looks like."_

_   Goku laughed and put his hand behind his head. "Then think of Freiza and how he killed all those people on Namek. Let that be your weapon."…_

   "Everyone's going to die if I lose" Gohan thought. "Mom, Dad, Goten, Bulma, Vegeta…" He paused a moment. "Videl…I can't let this happen. I won't let this happen. I will defeat him!" Gohan started to scream as rays of light came from the rocks. Mitsubishi stopped his on coming attack in surprise. Gohan flew out of the pile and into the air. He had rocks swirling around his body. 

_   I…I feel so alive_

_   For the very first time_

_   I can't deny you_

_   I feel so alive    _

_   I…I feel so alive_

_   For the very first time_

_   And I think I can fly_

   Gohan's golden hair flowed behind him. His body seemed to create electricity on its own. He had done it. He reached the third level of a Super Saya-Jin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End of Chapter! You like? Oh, and the flashback was pretty damn close to the real thing in the show. I thought that went nicely leading up to the end. I took a lot of things out of the android saga and buu saga and put them into the fight. ^_^ I also thought using the chorus of the song "Alive" was a good add-on too. Stay tuned for chapter 12! 

Oh, and if anyone wants to, any advertising for this fic in any other fics will be appreciated. I think this is turning out quite nicely, and I wish it could get more attention than it actually gets. I know I have over 20 reviews, but someone left 10 separate reviews, one for each chapter. LOL. Thanks! If you do mine, I'll do yours!


	12. Unstoppable

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I own the story line. You take it, I kill you. okay? Okay.

Thank you to all the reviewers!

OOC for Gohan. He's mean now! AH! Oh well. You'll see what I mean…don't hate me…

On with the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 12: Unstoppable

   Gohan stared at Mitsubishi. His gold hair flowed behind him, and the sleeves of his long-sleeved shirt had blown off during the transformation. His muscles grew bigger, and his eyes were cold. They were a darker green too. They were filled with hatred for the bio-android. His sins would not go unpaid for.

   Mitsubishi laughed. "You can transform? Well, so can I." He narrowed his eyes at Gohan. He started to scream as the transformation took place. His muscles bulges, and his eyes turned to from a dark brown to a cold black. His finger nails grew longer, and his hair did, too. With one final blast of ki, Gohan had to shield himself. Mitsubishi stood there, laughing. Gohan smirked. 

   "You call that strength android?" Mitsubishi stopped laughing. Gohan continued. "I'll crush you."

   Mitsubishi's eyes flickered with fury. "Why you…" Mitsubishi flew forward and tried to hit Gohan. Gohan disappeared, and reappeared behind him. Gohan kicked him in the back. He quickly moved into the path of Mitsubishi and punch him in the stomach. He disappeared again and took his fists and slammed him into the ground. Mitsubishi burned with rage and flew up. He threw a punch at Gohan's head. Gohan ducked, and moved to the side as Mitsubishi tried to land a kick. Gohan was too fast. He threw his fist into Mitsubishi's stomach. Mitsubishi grabbed his stomach. His eyes went wide in pain. Gohan stood there, deciding to let him suffer. It didn't matter. Mitsubishi was defenseless against him. Gohan decided to have some fun with Mitsubishi and started to lightly—well, as lightly as a Super Saya-Jin can get—punch and kick Mitsubishi, moving from the stomach, to the face, and then to the back. Gohan stopped, and grabbed his leg. He spun Mitsubishi around a couple of times and fired a *very* weak ki ball at his back. Gohan then appeared in above Mitsubishi and slammed him back into the ground.

   Mitsubishi struggled to get up. He collapsed on the ground and breathed in heavily. Gohan touched the ground next to him.  

   "Feel the pain? This is for any suffering you caused Videl or Bulma." Gohan kicked him. "And that is for any pain you could have caused to people." He then picked Mitsubishi up by the collar. "And this." Gohan punched him. "Is for fun." He smirked, and threw Mitsubishi down.

   Mitsubishi coughed. "Please…have some mercy."

   "What was that? I couldn't hear you." Gohan put his foot on Mitsubishi's chest. He could crush it anytime he wanted to. 

   "Have some mercy. Do you have any compassion? I heard that Son Goku had some in him, I was hoping that his son would be the same."

   "Mercy? You want me to show you mercy? You and your mad scientist creator tried to hurt some of the most important people in my life. Not to mention, you tried to kill me. No one tries to kill me and gets away with it."

   "Please…"

   Gohan's eyes grew colder. The blood of a Saya-Jin warrior was raging inside of him. "I will not show you any compassion." Gohan put his hand up in front of Mitsubishi's face. "Goodbye. Have fun in Hell." Gohan said ruthlessly. He didn't have a hint of sincerity in his voice. Suddenly, he fell to his knees. Gohan's hair shortened to its regular length. He was back to level 2. He cursed at himself.

   "Damn it! Why did I have to go back? Why?" He was too busy cursing at himself to notice that Mitsubishi was getting up. He hobbled over to Gohan and kicked him, sending Gohan flying. Mitsubishi then punch Gohan deep into the ground. He picked Gohan up by the collar.

   "And you said you'd crush me. My, weren't we a little arrogant. Look who's crushing who now." Mitsubishi smirked and threw Gohan into the air, flying after him. He elbowed Gohan in the face, and punched him in the back, sending Gohan flying. Gohan opened his eyes. "Oh no! He's winning again. I hope I haven't gotten rusty with this attack. I haven't used it since Garlic Jr." Gohan thought to himself. He stopped himself. He put his left hand slightly above his head, with his palm facing forward. He took his right hand and grabbed his wrist. 

   "Masenko…HA!" Gohan screamed, sending a blinding light towards Mitsubishi. Mitsubishi screamed as the blast hit him. It was a blood-curdling scream, and it made Gohan's stomach jump. He watched Mitsubishi be torn apart limb by limb. He watched each part of him dissolve within the blast. He heard one last scream from Mitsubishi, and everything went quiet. 

   "I…I did it." Gohan said, smiling. "I can't believe he's dead. Finally." Gohan coughed, and closed his eyes. Gohan slowly fell to the ground…

~*~

   Goku, Videl, Vegeta, and Bulma entered Capsule Corp. Everyone was there. ChiChi looked like she was crying. She rushed over to Goku.

   "Goku! You're alive!" She hugged him, and looked around. "Where's Gohan? What happened to my baby?" Tears started to form in her eyes.

   "ChiChi, you might want to sit down." Goku lowered his head.

   "What? No! I'm fine standing up!"

   "Gohan…he's dead. He sacrificed himself for us. It was the only way we'd get the girls back."

   "No Goku! Tell me it's not true! Vegeta could have gone! You could have gone! Why did he go?" Tears were flowing freely now, Videl started crying a little bit as well. 

   "We tried to stop him, we truly did. He wouldn't listen. He was determined to do it. We'll wish him back with the dragonballs, okay?" Goku said, comforting his wife. ChiChi acted like she didn't hear any of it. 

   "Goku! What am I going to do without my baby!" Goku pulled ChiChi into his arms and hugged her. He stroked her hair affectionately. 

   "Everything will be okay ChiChi. Calm down. Gohan did it for us. We have the dragonballs. We'll wish him back." ChiChi looked up at Goku.

   "Really?"

   Goku smiled. "Really." ChiChi reached up and kissed him. "I love you Goku."

   "I love you too, ChiChi." 

   Videl sat on the ground with her back against the wall. Her face was buried in her hands. Her shoulders moved up and down slowly as she breathed in and out heavily. It was obvious that she was crying, even though she was trying to hide it. Bulma knelt down in front of her. She took Videl's hands into hers and lowered them so she could see Videl's face. Videl looked at Bulma with sad eyes. It was heartbreaking to Bulma. She had been there before.

   "Videl, honey, are you going to be okay?" Bulma looked at her. Videl's eyes were red, and her face was wet.

   "I…I think so." Videl said, trying not to break down in front of everyone. She looked at Bulma. Her eyes were so soft and kind. Bulma smiled at her, trying to make her feel better. It only made Videl cry more. "Bulma, I don't know what I'm going to do without him."

   "I know it's hard."

   "But you don't understand. I need him. Gohan means everything to me. I don't know if he knows it or not, but he does. I can't stand to think that I caused his death. I love him so much Bulma. I can't help it." Videl suddenly realized that she just confessed every feeling she ever had for Gohan to a bunch of people she had only met a couple of times. She felt her face go red. Bulma smiled. 

   "I know Videl. You didn't cause his death. He chose to do it. He did it for you." Bulma hugged her. Look at you. You're a mess. We've been through a lot today. Follow me. I'll find some clothes for you, and you can take a shower.

   Videl smiled and wiped her tears. "Thank you so much Bulma."

   "You're welcome." They walked out of the room. 

   After they were gone, a small, evil smile crept across Krillin's face. Vegeta did the same.

   "I could bug Gohan so much…" Krillin thought to himself, rubbing his hands together.

   "The brat's never going to live this down." Vegeta thought to himself smirking. ChiChi looked at them suspiciously. 

   In a flash, Krillin and Vegeta were rubbing their heads, where very big bumps were forming. 

   "Damn it Chichi!" Krillin said, "Why'd you have to do that? I hate that frying pan…"

   ChiChi hit him again. "The first one is so you don't get any ideas. The second one is for talking back to me. And how dare you hate my precious frying pan!" She said, polishing it. She then shot a look at Vegeta. "Same goes for you." Vegeta opened his mouth to say something, but then decided against it to avoid being hit again. 

   Around five minutes later, Bulma and Videl walked back into the room. Videl came out wearing a pink tube top and yellow shorts.  (a/n: I'm watching dragonball as I write this. Guess where I got the outfit from. ^_^) 

   "Well," Bulma said, stretching her arms. "We've gotten Videl all fixed up! Doesn't she look cute?" Bulma smiled. 

   At that same exact moment Mirai Trunks decided that he would walk in. "Hi Mom, hi Da—" He looked at Videl. "Wow!"

   Videl blushed.

   "Look at her! She's gorgeous!" Mirai Trunks obviously had no problem stating what he wanted around girls. 

   "Hand off Trunks" Bulma said. She tried hard to keep herself from laughing. "She's Gohan's" Videl blushed again.

   "Gohan's going out with HER? The dog! Where's is he? I have to talk to him." He looked around as everyone's faces went solemn. (a/n: Don't think I used that word correctly…oh well!) 

   "Is he…?"

   Bulma shook her head.

   "Oh, I'm sorry. I think I'll go now and see what Goten and Mini-Me are up to."

   "Don't say anything to them, okay?"

   "Okay mom. Bye." Mirai Trunks then walked out. 

   "What are we going to do now?" Bulma asked, looking around the room.

   "Well, look for the dragonballs, of course!" Goku said. He was in his cheery mood again. 

   "Okay!" ChiChi's eyes lit up. "We get to wish Gohan back?"

   "You bet!" Goku smiled. 

   "Wow…we're wishing Gohan back. The legend is true" Videl whispered to herself. Everyone had already left. She smiled to herself, and followed them out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Done with the chapter! Finally! I had myself going there with everyone at Capsule Corp. Boy, was I on a role with this chapter. It's too bad that Everyone thinks that Gohan's dead. Well, what will happen in the next chapter, Mitsubishi is dead, and there's no one else to fight! How will Gohan make his entrance. The next chapter will obviously, be the end. -_-, I promise to try to make such a happy ending that will move you to tears. Hee hee…good luck to me. 

Oh, I thought the whole thing with Mirai Trunks was amusing. I hope you did too. 

::crowd goes silence::

Jeez…tough crowd. 


	13. Lunch at the Son's House

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN IT! AH! How many frikin time do I have to say this? Someone get me a "laser". I need to blow someone up.

Goku: Why do you need a "laser"? ::does quotations. Goten does the same::

Me: I need to blow something up!

Goku: You've been watching to many animes lately…

Me: Well, ya! I bought "Metropolis" a few days ago, and rented "Princess Mononoke" yesterday! My brother also has "Perfect Blue" and I just saw "Signs" which isn't an anime at all!

Goku: ::sweatdrop:: But why do you need a "laser"?

Me: To kill YOU! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Goku: ::runs::

Uh…read the chapter…review…

Thank you to all the reviewers, and shame on the ones who read and don't review!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 13: Lunch at the Son's House

   "Okay Dad! I'm off to school. Bye!" Videl  yelled from the doorway. She waited for her father to respond.

   "Okay Videl. See you later!" Videl listened for a second and heard her father screaming at the television. She rolled her eyes and shut the door. He was watching himself fight again. She didn't understand anyone could watch themselves so many times. "Typical" She thought to herself. Slinging her backpack over her shoulder, she headed to school for her first day of school as a senior. 

   Videl looked up at the building. "Well, another year of torture. Thank god the last." She said quietly. Her head drooped, and she walked silently in, despite of all the people greeting her. She walked over to her locker, and tried to remember the combination. Seniors got to keep the same lockers as their junior year. 

   "Damn what was is? 4-9-10, or 10-9-4?" She banged her locker, getting frustrated  that is wouldn't open.

   "Videl, it's 10-5-2." A voice behind her said. Videl tried it, and miraculously, it opened. She turned around to thank the person. It was Sharpner.

   "Oh, hi Sharpner. How did you know my combination?" 

   Sharpner laughed. "You've forgotten it so many times, I figured I'd just memorize it for you."

   "Oh, um…thanks" 

   "So, Videl. How was your summer? I bet it was exciting!" Sharpner said, put his arm around her shoulders.

   " No, actually. It was really boring." She lied to Sharpner. He would never understand. "_Yeah, not exciting. I got kidnapped by a crazy mad scientist, got beaten up by some bio-android, and watched the most important person in my life die. How more exciting can  it get?" She added, as an afterthought. She shuddered and took Sharpner's arm off her shoulders. "How was you're summer?"_

   "It was quite good actually. I got to—" The bell rung, and they had to go to class. Videl silently thanked Dende, (who she had become to know quite well) for making the bell ring. She did not want to know about Sharpner's vacation. 

   Videl headed to the top row of the classroom. She sat down, and put her head on the desk. "Here we go…the last year of high school, finally." She heard someone sit down beside her. She knew who it would be. She lifted her head and looked at her best friend.

   "Hi Eraisa."

   "Hey Videl!" Eraisa said, cheery as usual. "I didn't see you all summer! Where'd you go?"

   "Places." Is all Videl said. 

   "Cool! Hey, where's Gohan? I haven't seen him yet."

   Videl cringed when she heard his name. "_He's dead, and it's my fault." _

    "I don't know, must be sick."

   "That's strange. He's never sick." Eraisa said, scratching her head.

   "I know." Videl answered. She looked down, forcing back tears.

   Then the announcements came on. Videl didn't really pay attention. It was mostly for clubs and sports. Then came the one announcement.

   "Son ChiChi, mother of Son Gohan, called him today to tell us…"

   Videl looked up.

   "That Son Gohan was hit by a truck over vacation. He died from blood loss on the way to the hospital. Son Gohan was a straight A student, and was probably the smartest person in school. He would have been a senior this year. We would like to have a minute of silence for him. We'll miss Gohan terribly."

   A single tear ran down Videl's face. The girls in front of her were in hysterics. Eraisa looked at her friend and realized something. She had never seen Videl cry.

   "Videl…are you going to be okay?"

   Videl nodded and put her head on her desk.

   "I'm sorry Videl. I know he meant a lot to you." She turned to the girls in front of them. "Will you girls shut up! You barely knew him!" Everyone looked at Eraisa. She slid down in her seat and started to blush. "Note to self: Never break a silence for someone who's died." she whispered to herself. She looked over at Videl, who still had her head on her desk. 

   "Want to get out of here Videl?" 

   Videl nodded.

   "Okay. Follow me." Eraisa and Videl got up from their seats.

   "Mrs. Armada, Videl and I are going to go to the bathroom. Is that okay with you?" Eraisa said, being as sweet as possible.

   "All right Eraisa, just don't be too long."

   "Okay" Eraisa turned to Videl and smiled.

   Videl and Eraisa walked out of the classroom and into the bathroom. Luckily, there was a window. Videl opened it and jumped out. Surprisingly, Eraisa followed her.

   "So Videl. You want to tell me the read story about this? Because I know Gohan wouldn't have died from being hit by a truck."

   Videl nodded. "Well it all started when…"

~*~

   ChiChi looked outside. It had been one week—no, two weeks since Gohan died. She watched Goku and her remaining son train outside. She was always surprised at the resemblance between the two. She thought she would never get used to it. The hair, the face, the personality. It was all the same. It used to make her cry when Goku was gone. Her youngest son was always a reminder of the lost. She was thankful that Goku had decided to come back. Living without him was hard. She then smelled something burning.

   "Oh no! Lunch!  I had forgotten all about it!" She quickly ran into the kitchen to save the food. Soon, she was screaming out the door.

   "Goku! Goten! Lunch is ready!" Goten came speeding in, with Goku not far behind. 

   "Hey Chi." Goku said walking up behind her. He grabbed her waist and kissed her on the cheek. "The food smells good!"

   "Hello to you to Goku. Sit down so I can give this to you."

   He kissed her on the other cheek. "Okay" Goku walked happily to the table and sat down next to Goten. ChiChi quickly served the food and watched her two Saya-Jins dig in. 

   Goten then stopped. "I'll be right back." He said. Before anyone could protest, Goten dashed outside.

~*~

   Videl landed in front of a house.

   "Videl, where are we?"

   "Gohan's house. I haven't seen his family in a while. Thought maybe it was time for a visit." She then saw a little boy running towards them.

   "Videl! What are you doing here? I thought I sensed your ki coming!" Goten said, jumping onto Videl. He nearly knocked her over.

   "Well, hello to you too!" Videl said, laughing. She put him up on her shoulder. "Boy, are you getting big." Goten looked over at Eraisa. 

   "Hello Videl's friend. My name is Goten."

   "Hello Goten. I'm Eraisa." 

   "Hello Eraisa. Are you guys coming to have lunch with us? Mom and Dad will be happy to see you." Goten jumped off of Videl's shoulder and ran into the house. "Mom! Dad! Come look at who's outside!"

   Soon Goku walked outside. 

   "Oh hey Videl! What brings you here?" Goku came up next to Goten.

   "Wow! You two look exactly alike!" Eraisa said. She then slammed her hands over her mouth. She didn't mean to say that out loud.

   Goku and Goten both put one hand behind their head and did the signature Son smile. "Yeah, we get that a lot." They both said at the same time. 

   "Ignore my friend here." Videl said, glaring at Eraisa. "She says more than she should sometimes."

   Everyone was silent for second. Then Goten spoke. 

   "Dad? Can Videl and Videl's friend eat lunch with us?" 

   "Of course Goten! There will be enough food for them!" He then turned to Videl. "Come on. ChiChi will be happy to see you." Goku and Goten turned to walk inside. Videl hung back for a second to warn Eraisa about some things.

   "Okay Eraisa. Do not comment on how they eat. They're worst than Gohan."

   Eraisa's eyes went wide. "Really?"

   "Yes. They're also strong, so don't get them mad. I don't think we need to worry about Goku and Goten though. They're always happy." 

   "Okay."  

   Videl and Eraisa walked into the house. Eraisa gasped when she saw the food piled up on the table. ChiChi came running over to Videl. 

   "Videl! What a nice surprise! How are you?" ChiChi gave Videl a hug.

   Videl felt like she couldn't breathe. "ChiChi…I can't breathe…" 

   ChiChi let go. "I'm sorry. I'm so happy to see you."

   "Me too."

   "So, who's your friend Videl?"

   Videl looked over at Eraisa. 

   "Hello Mrs. Son. My name is Eraisa. I'm a friend of Gohan's." She looked at ChiChi in the eyes. "I'm terribly sorry about him." 

   "It's okay Eraisa. Call me ChiChi. Everyone else does. I'm sure you've already met Goku and Goten" She smiled. "You guys had to travel a long way. I'm assuming that Videl's the only one that can fly out of you two." 

   Videl started to laugh. "Yeah, she weighs a ton too!"

    "I do not!"

    "Yes you do!"

   "Do not!" Eraisa started to blush as Goten and Goku started to crack up.

   "I'm lucky I could carry you!" Videl smiled, knowing that she would win the argument.

   "Well, you're something different Videl, that's for sure." Goku said, smiling at her.

   "And what is that supposed to mean Goku?" Videl shot a look his way. He put his hands up in defense.

   "It was a compliment!" Goku said. Videl was doubled over laughing. 

   "Boy am I hungry." Videl said, after she was done with her laughing fit.

   "We have a ton of food. Dig in!" Goten said. "You can sit next to me Videl!" 

   Videl sat down next to Goten. Eraisa sat down next to her, and they started to eat. 

    "So Goku. When are we wishing Gohan back?" 

    Goku shot her a look.

   "Don't worry about it. I told Eraisa everything. She's my very best friend. She knows not to say a word, or I'll kill her." Videl smiled over at Eraisa, who looked like she was going to die.

   "Okay. I have no reason not to trust Eraisa." Goku said, looking at her. 

   "So, when are we wishing him back?" Videl asked, again.

   "Well…"Goku looked down. "We can't."

   "What!?" Videl almost jumped out of her seat.

   "Someone already used the dragonballs. They can't be used for another year."

   Videl sunk into her seat. "_Great. A whole year without him. What am I going to do…"_

   "Don't worry Videl. We'll have him back in a year." Goku smiled at her.

   There was a long, uneasy silence. 

   "Well…" Videl said, looking at her watch. "School's almost out. We're going to be in deep trouble if we don't get back. Come on Eraisa, let's go."

   "Okay!" Eraisa and Videl got up from their chairs and walked out the door. 

   "Thanks ChiChi. As always, the food's delicious." 

   "Thanks ChiChi!" Eraisa said, flashing a smile at Goten. "Bye Goten!"

   Goten waved at her. "Bye Videl's friend! Come back and visit me! Maybe one time you can meet Trunks, and we'll have tons of fun!" 

   "Okay!" 

   "Eraisa…come on." 

   "Al right, al right. Take it easy Videl. "Bye!"

    Eraisa and Videl walked outside. Eraisa slung her arm over Videl's shoulder. Videl braced herself and Eraisa, and lifted off the ground and into the air. They slowly made their way back to school…

~*~

   "Dad! I'm home!" Videl said, closing the door.

   No answer

   "Dad! You here?"

   No response

   "Must be out again." Videl murmured. She walked up to her room and closed the door. She found a note with a picture on her desk.

   **_"I found this picture in the paper. Thought you might like it. I'm heading out to some press conference. I'll be home for dinner. Bye._**

**_                             -Dad"_**

   Videl looked at the picture. It was of her and Saiyaman. A photographer must have taken it while they weren't looking. A policeman was in the background handcuffing someone. 

   Videl looked at Gohan. "God, do I hate that outfit." She said to herself. Him and Videl were both smiling. She never forgot the look he had on his face when he was fighting. He claimed that he didn't like hurting people, but here he seemed amused with himself. Maybe it was because he was so much stronger than everyone in the city. No one stood a chance against Gohan. A small smile crept across Videl's face. She then sighed and laid down on her bed, still holding the picture. She brought it close to her heart, closed her eyes, and fell asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wow! This chapter has over 2000 words! Go me! I've never written over 2000 words before. ^_^

Okay, okay. I lied. This isn't the last chapter. I just kinda thought this up, and but a bunch of G/CC in it, since I don't think they get enough attention. All the stories go to Gohan and Videl, or Vegeta and Bulma. (well…that's what this fic is! ^_^) I thought putting some Goku/ChiChi in there was sweet. 

I don't know why I made this chapter. I really don't. The whole thing was just stuck in my head, so I wrote it down. I guess I'm trying to describe how everyone is doing or something. I really don't know. I hope you liked it anyway. This chapter was a break from my usual writing. Next chapter will definitely be the end. I don't know when I'll get it up, because I have two books to read in one month for school. One of them is over 500 pages, and the other one is over 200. God, I hate honors courses…I'll try to get the chapter up A.S.A.P. Remember to review! ^_^ 


	14. School and The Mysterous Person

Disclaimer: On a full moon, I shall become Oozaru and take over Japan! Then I will own DBZ HAHAHAHAHA!

I'm kidding. I don't own it.

If you need a excellent fic to read after reading this chapter, go read "Lost Kin" By Okami. It is an incredible story, and is far greater than mine. It has less than 10 reviews, and deserves a lot more attention than it is getting. I strongly, no I INSIST that you read it. You won't be sorry that you read it. The story line is incredible, and the writing is excellent, and is a lot better than my writing.

This might be the last chapter, this might not be. You'll just have to read and see! ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 14: School, and the Mysterious Person. 

   Videl listened to the alarm clock go off. How she hated that cursed thing. She cracked her eyes opened, hit the snooze button, and went back to sleep. A few minutes later she heard it screech again. This time she slammed it onto the ground, shattering it into tiny pieces. She soon heard a knock on the door. She took her pillow and slammed it over her head. "Go away." She said in a muffled voice. She listened as the door slowly opened and closed. 

   "Videl, honey. Wake up, you need to go to school."

   Videl took the pillow off her head and rubbed her eyes. She was still clutching onto the picture of her and Saiya-man. "Dad? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at that meeting by now?"

   "I was just on my way out and I heard something up here. I came to check up on you." He looked down at the ground. "I see you broke another alarm clock. You really hate those things, don't you?"

   "What teenager doesn't?"

   Mr. Satan chuckled. "I guess you have a point there." He looked at the picture she was holding. "I see you found that on your desk. Thought you might have liked it." He smiled at her. Videl shrugged and put in on the bed. 

   "Videl, something's wrong. What is it?" 

   "Nothing dad. Nothing is wrong." Videl said, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

   "I know that's not true. I heard about that Son Gohan. He was a friend of yours, wasn't he?" 

   Videl nodded.

   "I'm sorry Videl." He pulled her into his arms and hugged her. "I never told you how happy I was when you came home. I was so worried."

   Videl looked up at him. "You were?" She sounded surprised. 

   "Of course. I know you run away from time to time, but you're usually back the next day. When you didn't come home, I thought something happened to you. I don't want to lose you like I lost your mother. I wouldn't be able to live with it."

   Videl looked at her father with wide eyes. 

   "I love you Videl. Now get ready for school. You have five minutes or you'll be late." He hugged her tightly, and then let her go.

   "I love you too, Dad." She watched Mr. Satan walk out of the room, and closed the door. 

   Videl slowly got up form her bed and walked over to her dresser. She pulled out the usual gray shirt and black biking shorts. She quickly pulled them on, and ran a brush through her hair. She put her hair into two neat ponytails. She then grabbed her backpack and headed to school. She knew she was going to be late.

~*~

   The secretary looked up from her desk at Videl. "Hey Videl. Need a note for the usual?"

    "Nope. I overslept."

   The secretary looked at her in surprise "What? You never oversleep." 

   "Well, I did today. Can I have my note?" Videl snapped back at the Secretary. She then shook her head. "I'm sorry Ms. Murasaki. I'm just in a bad mood today, that's all." 

   Ms. Murasaki handed Videl the note. "I know it's because of Gohan. I noticed that you two were getting quite close there and…" Ms. Murasaki cut herself off when she noticed that Videl was blushing. "I'm sorry Videl. Go to class now, okay? And no more pulling off what you did yesterday. Everyone knows that you cut class. It's not like you at all."

   "I know. Thank you." Videl waved, and walked out of the office.

   "Ah, Miss Satan, you decided to join us today. Care to explain why you and Eraisa decided to cut class yesterday?" 

   "Well…I…" Videl tried to desperately think up an explanation.

   "There was trouble out in the city, Mrs. Armada, and Videl and I went to stop the crooks" Eraisa blurted out.

   "But you don't fight crime Eraisa. Why would you go with her?"

   Eraisa gulped. "Because Videl taught me some basic martial arts. She said that no woman should go without knowing the basics, just in case she's in trouble. We both thought it would be a good time to test out my skill." 

   Mrs. Armada eyed Eraisa suspiciously. "All right. Videl, go sit down. We need to get on with this class." 

   Videl went and sat down in her usual seat next to Eraisa. "Thanks. I owe you one." 

   "No problem Videl. That's what best friends are for." Eraisa said, smiling back at Videl. Videl sunk into her seat, and tuned out for the rest of class. It would be a long day…

~*~

   Videl opened the door to her house. "Dad, I'm going to go out for a bit. I probably won't be home until after dark." She screamed, so her father could hear her.

   "Fine Videl! Just don't get yourself lost, and stay away from any suspicious looking people." He screamed back. Videl quickly stepped outside and closed the door. She lifted herself into the air, and took off. 

   She landed a couple miles outside the city near some woods. Videl slowly walked onto a trail that Gohan had one time showed her. She didn't know where it came out, because he never got the chance to show her. She slowly walked down the trail and looked at the scenery, while being consumed in her own thoughts. 

   "_Why me?" She thought to herself. "__Why am I the one who had to be kidnapped by a mad scientist who wanted revenge on Goku? Why did I have to get beaten when what was going on wasn't my problem? Why did I have to like the strongest person in the world?" Videl paused for a moment. She thought she heard something in the trees. When she heard nothing else, she shrugged and continued to walk. "_Why did I have to cause his death? Why am I the one who had to fall in love with him?" _She slowed down even more, hearing the noise again. She stopped, and got into fighting stance. "_Has to be Goten or Trunks. They're the only other ones that know that this trail exists." _ _

   "All right Goten and Trunks! I know it's you! Come out!"

   No reply.

   "Come on guys! I'm not in the mood for games, come out now before I have to find you and beat both of your faces in." She knew the threat was a harmless one. They all knew she didn't stand a chance against anyone in the Son/Briefs family. Then she heard someone call her name. 

   "Videl" The voice came from the trees.

   "Stop changing your voice Trunks! I know it's you. Stop it!"

   "Videl" The voice sounded farther away. She followed it. 

   "Trunks? Goten? Seriously, come out. You're starting to scare me." She looked around. She heard some leaves ruffle. She looked up and saw a figure darting through the trees. It was too big to be either Trunks or Goten. She bolted down after it. 

   "Whoever that its, I'm going to kill you when I find you! You chose a bad time to bother me!" She screamed, trying to keep up with the thing. 

   "Videl" The creature said again. Videl took a sharp right, and continued running.

   "Videl, when you get to the opening, go over to the flat rock." The voice said. Videl kept on running after it. It moved quickly, and Videl had trouble keeping up. Soon she came out to the opening. She stopped to catch her breath for a moment. She looked at the scenery. It almost took her breath away. The moon was full that night, and it lit up the sky. The sky was cloudless, and every star shone through. They lit up the place. It looked magical, like it was from a movie. She felt a calmness come over her as she looked at the scenery. There was a large lake, with a waterfall at the far end. The water sparkled in the night, and reflected the moon and the stars perfectly. She saw a star shoot across the sky. 

   "_I wish for Gohan to come back." She said to herself. She looked around some more and found the rock that the voice was talking about. It was more like a boulder. The trees went right up to it, as if they told her to go stand there. She had nothing better to do but listen to the voice's instructions. She went and climbed up onto the boulder. She stood, and looked up at the stars to search out constellations. _

   Suddenly, something jumped out of the trees at her. Before she could react, the creature pulled her down to the ground. She hit the ground softly, with the creature was next to her. It's face was propped up with one arm, looking at her. Videl stood up and brushed herself off. The creature did the same.

   "Who the hell are you, and what do you want?" She demanded, readying herself for a possible battle.

   "Videl…It's me" It reached out to her.

   Videl kicked at the figure. "Let go off me! I don't want to go back! Leave me alone!" She attempted to punch the person, but he seemed to be unfazed. She tried everything, and none of it worked. The person grabbed her around the waist.

   "Look at me, Videl." The person brought himself out into the light.

   Videl slowly looked up at the person and locked eyes. She stood speechless, as tears formed in her eyes. 

   "Oh…my…god…" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tee hee! I am SO evil. I love leaving cliffhangers. I'm trying to stretch this as far as possible. I don't want to be finished with this story. I love it so much. Besides, once I'm finished with this, the reviews will slow down, and I don't want the reviews to slow down. I worked so hard, and it took me so long to get them. ^_^ You'll just have to wait for the next chapter, which will hopefully  not(but probably will…wait, I've been saying that for the last 2 or 3 chapters…) be the last! 

Make sure you read "Last Kin" by Okami. I'm telling you it's amazing. Next time I check up on that fic, I want to see the same names in there that I see in my reviews.

Oh, and Okami puts up quotes before every chapter. I'm not sure if they relate to the chapters or not, but read them carefully. You can learn something from them. 

I don't advertise fics in my stories that often, but I really liked this. I advertised it at the beginning of the chapter, now I'm doing it at the end. I'm serious about this story. Go read it NOW!


	15. Together At Last

Disclaimer: Don't own it!

This might be the final chapter. dun…dun…duuuuuuunnnnnnnnn

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 15: Together at Last

   Videl fainted. A pair of strong arms caught her, and softly put her on the ground. 

   "The reaction I thought I'd get" The person whispered to himself. He looked at Videl. She had a peaceful look on her face now. He wondered what she was dreaming about. He knelt down next to her and moved a lose piece of hair from her face. He bent over and kissed her on the forehead, and laid down beside her. He sighed, and placed him hands on his head.

   Videl opened her eyes and found herself on the ground. It was still dark out, and the moon was high. She guessed it was around midnight. She looked over next to her and found the person in the same position that she first saw him.

   "Hiya Videl!" He said cheerily. She screamed and backed up.

   "No! This is a dream. Is isn't real. My mind is playing tricks" She grabbed her head. "Stop playing with my mind! Wake up Videl! Wake up and find yourself at home in your bed and miserable!"

   "This isn't a dream Videl. This is real."

   "No! No it isn't!" 

   The person moved over to Videl and lifted her to her feet. The person hugged her tightly. She looked up at him. He then let her go. She moved back a couple of feet and looked at the mysterious person. A huge smiled came across her face, and tears started to streak her cheeks.

   "Gohan!" She screamed. She nearly tackled him, and he fell on the ground. She hugged him tightly, and he returned the hug.

   "Took you that long to figure out it was me." He laughed. She buried her face into his chest.

   "I'm so sorry Gohan. I thought you were trying to take me, and then I thought I was dreaming. This can't be real, you're supposed to be dead. You were supposed to die in the explosion. I'm dreaming. Soon I'm going to wake up, and this will all be gone. The night is too calm and beautiful to be real."

   Gohan laughed some more. "I'm as real as it's going to get." Videl looked up and him, tears still flowing down her face. She gasped as she noticed the gash down the left side of Gohan's face.

   "Oh my god! Look at that cut! Are you okay?" She ran her hand down it.

   "Ow! Not so hard! It'll be fine. It's just sensitive to touch. It will probably scar, but that's it." He said reassuringly.  "But that's not important. How are you?" 

   "How am I? I have been living in torture for the last two weeks! Thinking that you were dead, how could you do this to me?" She slapped him across the face. "I've had to live with that, and not to mention, keep it away from everyone else. You're death was announced the first day of school. Your mom called in and said you were hit my a truck and died on the way to the hospital. Everyone thinks you're dead too. You should see all the girls faces. I've had to hide my pain."

   Gohan put his hand behind his head and smiled. "I've been out for two weeks? Wow, reaching the third level of a Super Saya-Jin can take a lot out of you."

   "What? You've reached a new level?"

   "Um…yeah. My dad used to be the only one that could reach it. Not anymore I guess."

   "I can't believe you! You left me here to suffer and all you care about is some new strength you reached? I can't believe it!" She turned her back to Gohan and stormed to the other side of the boulder.

   "But Videl…" He said softly, following her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I wouldn't have done that if I had the choice. It kind of happens to me every time I have a rough battle." She kept her back turned, but smiled. He couldn't tell though. "Please Videl, don't be mad. I'm sorry." Gohan said. He was now almost pleading for her to forgive him. She was having fun doing this to him. She almost started laughing. She put on her best face to make her look mad and turned around.

   "Gohan, you insolent fool. You shouldn't have left me he—" Videl felt Gohan's arms wrap around her waist and pull her in towards him. Her eyes went wide as he kissed her. She then closed them and threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him back passionately. Gohan broke off when he needed air. He then smiled at Videl. 

   "Does that make everything better?" 

   Videl smirked. "I don't know Gohan…you did leave me in a lot of pain. Not to mention your parents and brother." Gohan smiled again, and kissed Videl. 

   "There. Does that make everything better?" 

   "I don't know…yup! It does!" Videl smiled.

   "Come on Videl. Let's go see my family to tell them that I'm alive." He flew off into the sky.

   "Okay." Videl followed after Gohan.

   "Oh, and Videl?"

   "Gohan?"

   "I knew that was an act before, when you were mad at me." 

   "No you didn't! I saw the look on your face! You were totally convinced!" 

   "You've done that _way too many times Videl. I know that act." _

   She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. Sure you do."

   Gohan laughed. He knew she was right. He looked over at her. Her blue eyes sparkled with joy. He had never seen them like that before. She also had gotten pretty good at flying. She could almost keep up with him at a pretty fast pace.  She looked over at him and smiled. 

~*~

   Goku quickly sat up in his bed. He sensed a strong ki besides his own, ChiChi's, and Goten's in the house. In fact, he sensed two ki's in the house. He walked down the hall in his boxers to see who could possibly be in the kitchen. 

   Goku yawned and stretched his arms when he entered the room. "Hey whose—" His eyes went wide when he saw Gohan and Videl. "G…Gohan?"

   "Hi Dad!" Gohan smiled at Goku, who looked like he had just seen a ghost.

   Goku shook his head and rubbed his eyes to make sure it wasn't an illusion. He stumbled backwards, knocking over a couple of chairs. ChiChi then came running down the hall, frying pan in hand. 

   "Goku I heard a noise and—Gohan!" She dropped her frying pan. Unfortunately it fell right on Goku's face. He winced in pain, but ChiChi ignored it. She ran over to her son and hugged him as tight as she could. "Gohan! You're home! My baby is safe and not dead!" Tears ran down her face as she hugged him. 

   _"At least she didn't try to kill me like Videl…" Gohan thought to himself. He hugged his mother back. She pulled away and took a look at him. "Oh my god! Look at that cut on your face! Are you okay? Looks like you'll have a scar…"_

   "Mom, I'm okay, seriously." 

   ChiChi looked at his son, and then at Videl. "Videl, did you find him?"

   Videl smiled. "He found me. It was more like a game of 'Let's try to scare Videl half to death'" 

   Gohan laughed. "Yup. That was it. I got her good too. She first thought it was Trunks ad Goten trying to scare her." 

   Videl glared at him. "I had a good reason to think that! They do stuff like that a lot! What other choice did I have?"

   Gohan put his hand behind his head. "Well, I guess you're right."

   "As always," She said, crossing her arms. Right then, Goten walked in rubbing his eyes.

   "What's going on?" He asked. Then he was wide awake. "Brother!" He ran over and pounced on Gohan and hugged him around the neck. "Oh Gohan! You're home. I never thought I'd see you again! When we couldn't use the dragonballs to wish you back because Trunks and I wished for candy—" Goten slapped one of his small hands over his mouth. 

   "You WHAT!?" ChiChi grabbed her frying pan off of Goku's face and hit Goten over the head with it, hitting Gohan with him.

   "MOM!" Goten and Gohan both screamed, rubbing bumps on their heads. Videl was doubled over laughing. Goku stood up rubbing his face. He walked over to Gohan and placed his hand on his son's shoulder. 

   "I'm proud of you son. You did it on your own." Goku smiled.

   "Thanks Dad."

   "How'd you do it, anyway?"

   "Well, dad. It's quite funny actually…"

   "Gohan…"

   "Well, Goku, he went Super Saiya-Jin 3!" Videl cut in. Gohan was taking way too long to answer.

   "Videl!"

   "Sorry Gohan." 

   Goku's eyes went wide again. "Wow! SSJ 3! Incredible! How did you do that?"

   "I don't know Dad. I don't remember much of it."

   "Wow…my son…Super Saiya-in 3. Amazing." Goku looked at Gohan in awe.

   "Dad? Earth to Dad…" Gohan waved his face in front of Goku.

   "Huh? What?" Goku blushed. "Oh, sorry." 

   ChiChi then stepped in. "Well, it's 2:00 in the morning. I think Miss Videl here needs to be getting home to sleep. She has school tomorrow you know! Gohan, you can stay home if you need to."

   "Mom, I'm going to go with Videl. I'll be back soon." Gohan smiled at him mother, who now had stars in her eyes. 

   "Okay Gohan. Don't be too long. Bye Videl." She waved at her future daughter-in-law. (a/n: even though they may not know it ^_^)

   Goten tugged lightly on ChiChi's Pajamas. "Does this mean Videl is going to be my new sister? That would be really cool!" 

   Videl blushed and walked outside. "Bye ChiChi. Bye Goku." She called out to them. Gohan walked after her. They both lifted into the air and flew off towards her house.

   Gohan and Videl floated outside of Videl's bedroom. Videl opened her window and sat on the window sill. "Goodbye Gohan see you tomorrow." She kissed him, and crawled through the window in the room.

   "Wait, Videl."

   "Yeah?"

   "What are we going to tell everyone tomorrow. I couldn't have just awoken from the dead."

   Videl kissed Gohan lightly on the lips. "Let me sleep on it. I'll think of something. Goodnight."

   "Goodnight." Gohan flew a few feet away and turned around. Videl was still at the window looking at him. He floated back to the window. "Goodnight Videl."

   "Come in Gohan, please?" She put on a puppy face. It was hard for Gohan to resist.

   "No, I can't. You know my mom. If I don't come home, she'll think something strange and then she'll get weird ideas. You know how she gets." 

   "Oh yeah. I guess we don't want that happening. Okay. Goodnight Gohan." She said sadly. 

   "Don't be sad Videl. How bout I come early in the morning, so we can go to school together?"

   Videl's face brightened up. "Okay! See you in the morning."

   "See you." Gohan watched Videl close her window and crawl into bed. She immediately fell asleep. Gohan then turned around, and flew home.

~*~

   Gohan knocked on Videl's window. She opened it and rubbed her eyes.

   "Come on Videl. We're going to be late!" 

   "Okay, give me five minutes to get ready. Go wait at the front door." 

   "Fine." Gohan floated to the ground and went around to the front. Videl was out in five minutes. 

   "Hello there" She said, planting a kiss on Gohan's cheek. "Let's go."

   "Come up with any ideas to explain me coming back from the dead?"

   "Nope." Videl smiled.

   "Okay, we'll wing it." 

   "Okay"

   Soon they were at Orange Star High School. They walked in through the front door. Gohan was amazed at all the signs on the walls. They read things such as "Gohan we'll miss you", "Gohan forever", "We love you Gohan" and then in fine print, "Videl is a tramp." 

   Gohan laughed. A bunch of girls made that poster, he could tell. Him and Videl walked into their classroom. The whole classed stopped when they walked in. Everyone watched Gohan as he sat down in the last row.

   "Hey everyone." 

   Noise erupted in the classroom. Gohan was bombarded with questions.

   "Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

   "How did you live?"

   "What was it like?"

   "Do you suffer from anything?"

   "Are you going out with Videl? Will you go out with me?"

   "What was the hospital like.?"

   "Okay, everyone be quiet so I only have to say this once." Gohan said. Everyone quieted down. "Okay. Here are the answers. I'm not supposed to be dead. I lost a lot of blood, but a miracle saved me." He paused and glanced over at Videl. She was his miracle. "The pain was antagonizing. This was the scariest thing I've ever experienced in my life. (_what a lie.) _ No, I am not going out with Videl._(Better listen to Videl and keep the relationship under wraps) Maybe I will go out with you. We'll have to wait and see. The hospital isn't as bad as people make it out to be." Gohan took in a deep breath. "There are your answers. I don't want to here those questions again." _

   Class came and went slowly. Every period went by slowly for Videl and Gohan. They couldn't wait to get out of school. 

   The final bell rang, and Gohan and Videl started down the hallways as fast as they could. Suddenly, they felt someone shove both of them into an empty classroom. The person slammed the door shut.

   "Al right! I want answers and I want them now! You told me Gohan was dead Videl!"

   "Eraisa, calm down!" Gohan said, putting his hands up in defense.

   Eraisa put her hands on her hips. "Okay, Gohan, I want to know the whole entire story."

   "Okay…well…"

   "And no lies Son Gohan!"

   Gohan looked over at Videl. "It's okay Gohan. I told her a lot already.

   "Well…If I tell you Eraisa, I'll have to kill you." 

   "Gohan!"

   "Al right, al right. I'll tell you chill!" Gohan said. 

   "It all started when…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Is this the end? It could be. I'm leaving this conclusion open on purpose, either for a real ending chapter, or a sequel of some sort. Whatever you want, I will do! ^_^ Remember to review and tell me! 


	16. Reunion

Chapter 16-Reunion

   "Gohan! Get up! We're going to be late!" ChiChi banged on Gohan's bedroom door. 

   "For what? Let us sleep! You're going to wake the baby!" Gohan screamed out to his mother.

   "I swear, he acts just like his father sometimes." She murmured to herself. "We're all going to be late! Don't you want to see everyone? You haven't seen them in five years!" 

   "Fine, I'm coming, I'm coming." Gohan soon emerged from the bedroom. "Mom, Videl will be out in a second." 

   "Fine." ChiChi crossed her arms and walked away. Soon Videl came out of the room, holding a baby.

   "Ready to go Videl?"

   "Sure!" 

   Gohan then walked into the kitchen. "Okay Mom. We're ready to go. Where's Dad?"

   "You're father actually didn't forget. He went early." 

   "Wow, what a surprise. Thank god dad taught me how to use the instant transmission. Grab my shoulder, and we'll be there in a couple of seconds." Videl and ChiChi grabbed onto Gohan's shoulders. He put two fingers to his forehead, and disappeared. 

~*~

   "Hey Goku, when's Gohan and ChiChi going to get here?" Krillin asked.

   "I don't know. They should be here soon." Goku scratched his head. As if on cue, Gohan appeared with ChiChi and Videl.

   "Hey Gohan! Took you long enough to get here!" Krillin exclaimed, walking up to him. "Hey Videl. I see you two are still together. I knew you guys had something going back when you were in high school, but I can't believe you guys lasted this long!"

   Gohan looked annoyed. "Krillin we're—"

   "Are you two baby sitting or something? What's up with the kid?" Krillin continued, acting like he didn't hear Gohan. 

   "No Krillin, we're not baby sitting. She's our daughter." Gohan said, putting his arm around Videl. 

   Krillin smirked. "Yeah, right, and the next thing you're going to tell me is that you're married. Nice one Gohan." 

   Gohan smiled. "Well, there you go."

   "What?"

   "You just said it."

   "You're…married? And with a kid?"

   "Yup!" 

   "Wow! Sorry Gohan, I just would have never imagined. Hey Goku!" Krillin yelled across the room.

   "Yeah, what is it?" 

   "How come you never told me that Gohan and Videl had a kid?"  The room went silent.

   Goku scratched the back of his head. "Well, I guess it just slipped my mind."

   Everyone turned their heads and stared at Gohan and Videl.

   "Um…hi everyone." Videl said, laughing nervously. She was holding her daughter in her hands. 

   Bulma ran over to Videl. "Wow! What's her name?"

   Videl smiled as everyone went around to their usual business. "Her name's Pan. Isn't she precious?" 

   "She's so cute! Hi there Pan!" Bulma smiled down at the youngest addition to the "family".  She then turned to Gohan. "Are you going to let her fight?" 

   "I don't know Bulma. I don't want to, but I'll probably let her eventually train."

   "She's going to fight, it's most definitely in her blood. You might try to protect her Gohan, but you know it's not going to work."

   Gohan laughed. "Believe me, I know." 

   Goku then walked over to Videl. "Hey Videl." He looked down in her arms. "Hi Pan. How are you doing today?" Goku said in a baby voice. He took Pan out of Videl's arms. He swung Pan around and then held her delicately in his arms. Pan laughed as Goku tickled her. 

~*~

   The picture of Pan and Goku appeared on a giant screen. A man in a rolling chair looked at the screen.

   "Yes, this is the one." He said, rubbing his hands together. "Rishua, come here!" 

   A young man walked into the dark room. He looked no older than eighteen.

   "What is it father?" He looked at the screen. "Is she the one?" 

   "Yes my son, she is the one that can help us." 

   "Do you want me to go get her now?" Rishua questioned.

   "No, not yet. She is too young. Fighting runs in her family. After all, she is a descendent of the Saya-Jin race. She will definitely learn how to fight. We will get her when she is old enough to fight well."

   "When will that be? We can not wait forever. The enemy is getting stronger." 

   "We will know when the time comes, yes, we will know." The man paused. "Rishua, set the coordinates for Earth. We will go live a life there until we are ready. They won't find us there."

   "Okay father. I will do that immediately." Rishua then turned and walked out of the room.

   "Please grow strong, little one. Our race and galaxy are at stake. We can not wait forever." 

   And with that, Rishua's father turned off the screen and walked out of the room.  

~*~

   The reunion was going great. The whole gang was there, minus Tien and Choutzu. No one had seen them since Cell. Other than them, everyone was having a grand old time. Goten, Trunks, and Marron were all outside on the island playing, (It's at Master Roshi's house, as always) and the adults were inside living it up. Nearly everyone had a beer in hand, and it was only time until someone had too much.

   There was a crash in the kitchen. Everyone rushed there to see what happened. There was Vegeta, on the floor. The table and chairs were flipped over. 

   "So that's where he went" Goku said, walking over to him. "Come on Vegeta, let's get you into the other room." He slung Vegeta's arm over his shoulder.

   "Hey…(hiccup)…Kakarott…"

   "What are we going to do with you? This happened the last time too."

   "I…(hiccup)…don't know…(hiccup)…what…(burp)…you're talking…(hiccup)…about."

   "Oh god. He's drunk again, isn't he?" Bulma walked up to Goku. 

   "Yup. Let's get him onto the couch. Someone get me a hot towel." 

   Yamcha left the room and soon emerged again with towel in hand.

   "What the hell are we going to do with him?" 

   Goku put the towel on Vegeta's forehead. Everything went back to as it was before, not counting Vegeta's occasional outbreaks while he was sleeping. He'd go from screaming about killing Goku, to mumbling so softly that no one could hear him. No one paid attention to him. He'd be up before the night was over.

   As the night got later, people started to leave. Yamcha left, followed by Bulma and Trunks. They decided to leave Vegeta on the island, since they didn't feel like dragging him home. Videl and Gohan left with Pan. The last to leave was ChiChi and Goku.

   Goku got up and yawned. "Wow, it's getting late. ChiChi and I better be going. See you guys later!" He waved to Krillin and Master Roshi. "Hey, do you know where Goten went?"

   Krillin laughed. "Actually, I do. I saw him leave with Trunks."

   "Figures. See you guys later." With that, Goku slipped his arm around ChiChi, put two fingers to his head, and disappeared. 

~*~

   Rishua looked at Pan, who was sleeping peacefully in her cradle. She had a head full of jet black hair. Her eyes were blue, but you couldn't see them. She slept on her stomach, with one of her tiny thumbs stuck in her mouth. She suddenly woke up, and started to cry. Gohan walked into the room, picked her up, and rocked her in his arms. 

   "I'm so sorry we're going to have to take her" Rishua said to himself. "Her destiny lies with us. I'm so sorry." He acted as if they could hear him. Rishua never liked to cause emotional pain, but it had to be done. It was already decided. When Pan turned 15, they would go and take her. They only prayed that she would be strong enough to win. Rishua felt a hand on his shoulder.

   "Why are you staring at her son? This is only business we're doing. We need her when she's older."

   "She's so small and innocent father. How can we do this to her parents?" 

   "You're growing soft, my son. Humans have dumb emotions that get in their way. This is especially true when part of you is Saya-Jin. She's most dangerous, because once her emotions mix with the little Saya-Jin blood she has, her power should be enormous." 

   "Fine father, if you say she will help, than so be it." Rishua then walked out.

   "Yes…you will prove to be a big help. Sweet dreams little one." Rishua's father then switched off the screen, and walked out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Done! Now, this is definitely the last chapter. I started this new thing so that I could…*drum roll*…write a sequel! Yay! So, who's this Rishua, and what does he want? Look for the sequel, coming out soon!   


End file.
